Revenge is a dish best served cold- The Hunt
by Channie.B
Summary: It was never my fault. He didn't want me, not the other way around. I didn't dump him in the woods and leave him to get killed by a redheaded bitch did I? No. He did. And he deserves to pay. My name is Isabella Swan and this is my tale about revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge is a dish best served cold:

Darkness Reigns

-What do I do to ignore them behind me?

Do I follow my instincts blindly?

And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening

Do I sit here and try to stand it?

Or do I try to catch them red handed?

Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin

I make the right moves but I'm lost within

I put on my façade but then

I just end up getting hurt again

By myself-

Linkin Park- By myself

**Deal with the Devil**  
IT WAS never my fault. _He _didn't want me, not the other way around. I didn't dump him in the woods and leave him to get killed by a redheaded bitch did I? No. He did. And he deserves to pay. My name is Isabella Swan and this is my tale about revenge.

I was curled in a ball, trying to claw the pain away when I felt her presence. She watched me for a good five minuets before I got uncomfortable. "What do you want, Victoria?" I asked, my voice hoarse. She laughed.  
"Left you all alone, has he?" she asked, circling me, a shark circling their prey.  
"It, it doesn't matter anymore. Just kill me and be done." I was practically begging for death. She stooped down to eye level.  
"He really hurt you, didn't he?" I remained silent. "He crushed your soul even after you sacrificed everything to be with him. You loved him but he never truly loved you, did he?" Her words brought a fresh wave of tears. They came in torrents, splashing onto my cheeks. She wiped them away, cooing.  
"Don't worry. I'll do you a favour. I'll change you-"  
"No!" I cried. I didn't want that. I didn't want to live for eternity knowing that I was rejected and never loved, used as a pet and weak.  
"Just hear me out, Isabella. I'll change you into a powerful vampire. I'll make others fear you. You wont be Bella, the weak human pet. You'll be Isabella, the powerful." She leaned in close and whispered, "You will be a true vampire. Then, and only then, will you be able to get your revenge." I thought about her words. How would it feel to make them pay? To make them feel the pain that I felt? To make them suffer the way I had. For months I had pined over them, waiting for them to return, but they never did. I was always left waiting.

I uncurled myself and looked Victoria square in the eyes. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't scared. I was ready"Do it," I said. She smiled, her teeth glinting in the light.  
"Meet me in 'your meadow' on Monday morning at 8:30. Bring a duffel bag full of spare clothes and some money too. I'm sure you remember the way." She stood to go but I grabbed her arm, silently asking if she really was going to be there. "I'll keep up my end of the deal. I promise. Until Monday Isabella." She hugged me, sipped something into my pocket and left.  
"Until Monday, Victoria," I whispered to the air.

* * *

It was Saturday and I asked Charlie for some money. "Why?" he asked, looking suspicious.  
"Because I need to go shopping." I replied. He still looked sceptical, but nodded anyway, handing over a wad of bills. I gave him a small smile and thanked him, quickly taking the money and making my way to my truck. During the ride into Port Angeles, I thought about my behaviour for the past four months. I knew that the Cullen's weren't returning; yet I still insisted on filling myself up with false hope. I hated myself for that. I was being weak and I knew it, but I did nothing to dissuade the notion of being the love struck, heartbroken human I was made out to be. I was going to make sure everyone saw my change, starting with this trip. Once I reached the mall, I parked close to the entrance. It was quite full, but it was expected considering it was the weekend. Instantly, I headed for the boutique, needing a new look and to try out other styles. I got tons of new things, ranging from hipster body hugging jeans to revealing mini dresses. I threw in a few tops, mainly crops, and skirts too. Next on my list were shoes. It was pretty pathetic that at the age of eighteen, I still couldn't walk in heels. So when I walked into the shoe shop and saw all the heels and designs, I nearly fainted. I don't know how I didn't see the beauty in the shoes before, but now they were gorgeous. I was in a daze as I trailed my hands over the satin material. "Can I help you with anything?" asked a saleslady, smiling broadly. I looked over at her nametag.  
"Actually Sarah, I think you can. What kind of shoes do you think I should buy? I just bought some new outfits and I want stuff to match." I was rambling like Jessica when she sees a hot dude.  
"You've asked just the right person, Miss…"  
"Just call me B…Isabella." I was leaving Bella behind, and I better start embracing my inner vampire from now.

Sarah had immaculate taste and everything she picked out for me worked. She even taught me how to walk in them, a huge achievement if you ask me. The day Victoria found me, she slipped something into my pocket. That 'something' was a credit card with the code on it. It came with clear instructions as to what she wanted me to do; use some of it for my shopping and then withdraw the money to give to her. It would be a backup for during my newborn stage and we wouldn't need to go close to humans to withdraw money. I paid with that card and waved goodbye to Sarah, exiting the shop. I had to drop off the dozen or so bags in my truck before deciding where to go next. I thought about how I would look as a vampire, my long hair possibly reaching my bum and eyes a vivid red. I didn't want to look anything like Edward's Bella. I wanted to look like a fearsome warrior, Isabella. I headed in the direction of hair and nails salon. The door chimed as I walked in and instantly a hair dresser ushered me into her chair. "Okay, darling. What would you like done to your hair?" she asked, chewing gums and looking at me in the mirror.  
"I don't know. I definitely want it dyed black, but I also want it in a different style. It looks so…bland. Do you know what would look best on me?" I asked, looking at her. She thought for a minute before smiling.  
"It would look absolutely _divine_ if it was layered." I nodded and she clapped excitedly. But before she got to work, she looked anxious. "Um, is it okay if I do a before and after? It's to promote the shop and all…"  
"Of course." She smiled again before actually getting to work.  
"Oh and by the way, I'm Cindy." I laughed as she went to get the hair supplies. Something told me that Cindy was going to be doing _a lot _of talking.

I sighed in bliss as her Cindy's hands worked shampoo into my hair. She chatted on about how much of a dog her ex, Brandon, is and how he slept with her two best friends, Mary and Shelly, behind her back before doing her art teacher, Ms Nutterburgh, as well. "And he was like, _oh baby come here let me hold you_," she deepened her voice in an attempt to imitate Brandon. "And I was like, _oh no way. You don't sleep with the world and then come crawling back to me._ And when I confronted Shelly she tried to deny it but then I pulled up the recording she accidentally sent me and she shut up. But Mary, oh Mary was all like,_ if he really wanted you, he wouldn't have come crawling to me to look for pleasure,_ and it took every ounce of will inside my body not to bitch slap her. Urgh!" She growled in frustration. "And then my other friend Lucy told me that Aaron, overheard Michael speaking to Graham saying that Mark has a crush on me. Do you think I should start flirting with him or wait till he makes his first move?" she was now drying my hair.  
"I, uh, ah, maybe you should flirt but not too obviously, and let _him_ ask _you_ out first." I advised. This coming from a girl who moped around for months after being dumped in the woods. But Cindy didn't know that, and what one doesn't know, won't kill them. I endured another hour of her useless chitchat before she declared, "Okay, Isabella. I'm done. You can look now." Nervously, I cracked my eyes open. I gasped as my eyes flew open, taking in the sight of a new me. I was, beautiful. My hair was layered and so black it looked blue. It made me look dark and mysterious.  
"I look absolutely fabulous." Cindy beamed.  
"I know right! I really did a number- and a good one too! Wait a sec, let me get my camera." She rushed off somewhere backstage before returning, camera in hand. "Okay, and… there. That'll be $125. But for you, I'll only charge $100." I whistled at the price, but paid nonetheless. I waved to Cindy as I exited her shop, a bounce in my step. I spotted an off-licence that sold slushi and decided that it wouldn't hurt to buy one.

As I exited the store, I slurped on my slushi, cringing as the cold flavoured ice hit my tongue. I took another step forward towards my truck when I slammed into someone. Yelping, I flung out my arms to brace myself, crushing my slushi into the person's shirt. I stood shocked, my eyes wide as I took in the mess.  
"I am so, _so_ sorry. I didn't want, I mean I didn't mean, I…. I…" I started to explain but an angry voice interrupted me.  
"What the hell is _wrong_ with you? Damn, look where you're going next time, Cullen Pet," spat the angered person. I gaped, looking up to see their face. It was kid called Damien, a popular jock at school. I shut my mouth, my cheeks a flaming red as I glared into his scowling face. Green eyes glimmered with irritation and... _hate?_ What had I ever done to him- well apart from spill slushi on his shirt? I flipped him off and stalked towards my truck, revving the engine and speeding out of the car park.

My cheeks were still a flaming red when I pulled up in front of my house. Slamming my truck door, I grabbed the numerous amounts of bags before snatching the hidden key and unlocking my front door. I knew who was going to be my first meal as a vampire, and whether it took me seconds to find him or years, I _will_ have his blood and enjoy every sick moment of his death and watch in satisfaction as he begged me to not kill him, to have mercy and let him go free. I smirked as I slammed shut my room door. Immediately, I pulled out my huge duffel bag and stuffed my new clothes in it as well as the money I have been saving up with since fifteen. My job down at the Newton's place served as a huge investment. Speaking of the Newton's, I would need to ask for my check early. Charlie still wasn't home yet, so I snuck into his room and looked around. A wad of bills sat on his chest of draws and I stuffed it into my pocket, searching through his draws for more. Altogether, I probably acquired four hundred dollars of money Charlie had laying around. It was his fault for being careless and I felt a twinge of guilt but I squashed it. If I was going to be a vampire, I was going to have to do a lot more cruel things than steal from my father. I heard the rumble of an engine and I ran out his room, closing it softly behind me. Just as I got to the kitchen, Charlie walked in, shaking off his jacket. I hadn't gotten anything out to start dinner and, if I was being honest, I really didn't feel like cooking then.

"Hey Bells. You- woah." Charlie stood frozen, staring at me with wide eyes. I smiled nervously.  
"Hey, Dad." I fought the urge to laugh at his shocked expression.  
"Wow Bells. You look…good." I smiled at the compliment  
"How about we have dinner at the diner today?" I suggested and he agreed heartily. I skipped upstairs to empty my full pockets of the stolen money. I looked around and noticed my floorboards were sticking up. Curious, I pushed my bag full of goods underneath my bed and crawled over to the hazardous floorboard. I dug my nails into the wood, pulling with all my might at the ground. A gruelling three minutes, with newly acquired bloody fingernails, the wood finally gave in and I flew back a good foot. Grumbling and cursing, I crawled over to inspect what had caused the floorboard to stick up. I had never noticed it before, though I did trip over it about week ago. My heart stuttered at what I found lying there, dust coating them like a blanket. Tears well up in my eyes as I picked up a photograph, my hand trembling. It was the picture I had taken of Edward when he had come over to my house. My eyes roamed over the other items. The radio Emmett had put into my truck, photos, the bracelet Rosalie had given me, the cd Edward had composed for me; everything that reminded me of him.  
"Bella?" called Charlie, concerned. I hastily wiped my tears and cleared my throat.  
"I'll be down in a sec, Dad!" I called back. I stuffed the gifts, minus the radio, into my bag, vowing that when I found Edward, I would burn these along with him. I quickly changed into one of my new jeans and pulled on some black boots. There's no need to look like crap when going out. I even added a bit of perfume. Satisfied, I put on a smile and ran down the steps, tripping on the last one. Some things never change. Though, they would in two days. To think that in five days I would be a newborn vampire, craving for blood and revenge alongside my sister, Victoria.  
"Bells?" Charlie asked, uncertainty in his voice. I looked up.  
"Yes?"  
"Is that… are you wearing perfume?" he asked. I nodded.  
"Yep. It's something new I bought along with my jeans and boots. Do you like them?" I struck a mock pose, pursing my lips like the models. Charlie just laughed, shaking his head and ruffling my hair. "Hey. I spent _hours_ perfecting the perfecting that I-didn't-spend-anytime-on-this-at-all-it's-just-naturally-perfect look." I laughed as we exited the house, locking the door behind me. Again, Charlie just laughed and got into his cruiser. I skipped alongside him and claimed position as shotgun as per usual.

On the ride over, we talked a bit about…stuff. I don't recall exactly but I knew that it felt good to just talk to a normal human about human things. We got to the diner at about five. It wasn't packed but it wasn't exactly empty either. Thankfully, our usual booth was empty so we promptly slid into it, earning several glares from an approaching family. Until they realised that is was the Chief and his infamous daughter. We smirked as they attempted to mask their scowls in vain. Charlie smiled and waved to them and I merely laughed. Jessica came over to us, a half plastic, half genuine smile fixed to her face. "It's good to see you here Bella, Chief Swan. Now what can I get you?"  
We ordered our usual of rare steak and fries. The night was looking good so far.  
"So Bella, if you don't mind me asking, what inspired this sudden…_change_ in you?" asked Charlie, sipping on his coke. I shrugged. I couldn't very well admit that I had made a deal with the devil, could I?  
"I don't know. I saw other kids my age having fun even though I was sure that they had been dumped a hundred times more than I had. And they weren't moping around on months on end. I realised that its time to grow up and accept the fact that moving on is a part of life." I looked up to see tears shining his chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that were so like mine it hurt. Eyes which would no longer be the same as mine since the coming Monday. Eyes, which held such love and pain and regret and sorrow, yet still managed to curve into a smile.  
"I am so proud of you, Isabella. I am proud to call you my daughter and I don't ever want you to forget that." His voice shook with emotion and I smiled wistfully.  
"Thank you, Dad. I love you so much." It was then, as I looked into my father's eyes, that I acknowledged fully that I really loved him and that I wanted him to be happy. But he would never be happy with me in his life.  
Which is why I had to go.

* * *

I listened to the rumbling snores of Charlie as he slept peacefully, guilt swishing around in my gut as I remembered the stolen money I had in my bag. But it was necessary. I'm sure he would have given it to me if he knew my predicament. I knew he would have snuck in a hundred dollars or two into my bag without me realising until too late. I shook those thoughts away and got ready for bed, knowing tomorrow will be the last day I had to live as a human.

I woke up groggily, sunlight streaming in through a slit in my curtain. I got out of bed, grabbing clothes for the day. As I showered, I thought of what I would do for the day. Charlie would be out fishing with Harry and Billy. So that would leave an entire day to do…nothing. I could clean, since I hadn't done much during my dark days of depression. I turned off the water and dried off, dressing in my usual attire of t-shirt and faded baggy jeans. I put blazed the Linkin Park cd that Phil had given me as a present. I nodded my head to the beat as I wiped down the counters, the sharp smell of chemicals filling my nostrils. I swayed my hips to the beat, bumping a cupboard door closed. The metallic beat ran through my veins, the angry words fuelling my resolve to become a vampire in 24 hours. I knew that I would be tossing my worthless life down the drain but I didn't care. I'd give Rosalie a real reason to hate me.

_I can't hold on_

_To what I want when I'm stretched so thin_

_It's all too much to take in_

_I can't hold on_

_To anything watching everything spin_

_With thoughts of failure sinking. _I used the spray bottle of kitchen cleaner as a microphone, the words ringing clear in my mind as I jumped to the beat.  
_With thoughts of failure sinking_. I sang the last line in the song, my heart pounding wildly and eyes bright with fury and vengeance. I listened to the entire cd, like, three times before the words lulled me to a peaceful sleep. I awoke to Amy Lee's heartbreaking voice singing Lost in Paradise. Stretching, I realised that I had fallen asleep in the couch and it was about three o'clock. I jumped up, cursing as I threw clothes and washing detergent into the washing machine and turned it on. My mind flickered to the bag of money and clothes in my room. Money. I shrugged on my raincoat, slipped my feet into a pair of trainers and grabbed my keys, locking the front door before jumping in my truck and driving to the Newton's place. When I got to the store, I saw Mike working behind the counter. He waved to me and I smiled back.  
"Hey, Bella. Nice hair. I love what you've done to it. Looks very… chic. But today's your day off, you do know that right?" he joked. I laughed.  
"Yes, I do in fact remember my days off Mike. However, I do need to collect my money early. I, uh, I wont be able to pick it up next week because I'll be by my mother's in Florida. And I want to have some cash on me to by souvenirs." I ended with a smile, maybe a bit too broad but it still worked. He handed me the money and I pocketed it instantly. I stayed for a chitchat for a little while before rushing home. As I pulled out of the parking lot at the store, I heard shouting and about a few kilometres away form the store, I heard sirens. I hurried, praying that it wasn't Charlie and he wouldn't see me driving away from the Newton's. I pulled into our driveway, letting gout a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. By now it was about four o'clock.

Then I remembered that it was the last day I would I would see Charlie, the last day as human. I unlocked the front door, dropped my coat off in my room before rushing back downstairs and pulling out all the ingredients needed for the dish I was preparing for tonight: steak and potatoes, Charlie's favourite. I lost myself in the familiar routine, my mind peacefully numb as my body acted on autopilot. Soon, I had the food finishing up in the oven and was about to check on the clothes when Charlie himself walked through the door. "Smells good, Bells? Let me guess…steak and potatoes?" he smirked, hanging up his jacket and gun holster. I smiled, nodding.  
"It's just finishing up. I'll just check on the clothes quickly before serving up dinner." I rushed into the laundry room, relived to find it all done. I transferred the sopping clothes to the dryer before heading back into the kitchen. I got out plates and our silverware, seldom used unless there was a special occasion. As I set the table, I thought back to all the thousands of other times I had done the exact same thing, cooking while Charlie worked. I thought back to the countless amount of times when the only thing on my mind when I came home after school was the Cullen's and the fact that they weren't like us, like me. And then for the past four months when I couldn't stop the agony I felt whenever I did anything. Because everything I did, I did it with him, with them. I was never alone then, and I was convinced that I would never be left alone. I would have never imagined that they would have just up and gone, not saying a word of goodbye.  
"Bella?" I heard Charlie ask. I shook my head, pulling out of my thoughts and smiling.  
"One sec dad." I took the food out and placed it on the table. Charlie seated himself and smiled broadly.  
"You outdid yourself, Bells. You always do. Look, I know that these past few months have been… hard, for lack of better word, on you but I am proud that you've managed to move past it all." He refused to look me in the eyes, his awkwardness washing over him.  
"Thanks, Dad. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you here. Just know, that whatever happens, I will always love you, despite what my actions may say or what I may do. I will never _ever_ stop loving you, Dad. And I know it makes you uncomfortable to hear this, but it's the truth. And I wanted to tell you the truth one last time." Tears sprung to my eyes and I blinked rapidly to clear them.  
"One last time before you go to college, you mean," Charlie smirked.  
"Yeah," I whispered, smiling wistfully. "One last time."

We ate in comfortable silence for a while, savouring the flavour of the food. "So, how was your day today?" I asked.  
"You know, the usual. Filing paperwork and answering calls. I even had to send Mark over to break up a fight between the Newton's today." I nodded.  
"What was it about?"  
"Eh, I don't know. Something about Mrs Newton spending more than they could afford or something like that." He shrugged, putting a piece of steak in his mouth. I turned back to my food.  
"Sound like the most drama tiny ol' Forks is ever gonna get." I mumbled. The rest of the meal was had in peaceful silence and I washed the dishes, gazing out into the descending sun. It was twilight, and Edward told me once that it was the safest time for vampires. I seemed to have forgotten why. I guess Edward was right, my human brain was a sieve and I was forgetting things. Not for long though. In 24 hours I would be in the first stages of my change into a vampire. Once the dishes were done, I folded the laundry, putting it away in its respectful places. I heard the match blazing so I snuck upstairs to put my money in the duffel bag, zipping it closed. I thought about all the time I spent dwelling on the past, hoping and praying to all the gods and deities that the Cullen's would return some day. And even as days went by, morning blending into noon, which would fade into night, I was still hoping that they'd return. But they never did and never would. So I will come to them. They wont get off that easily. I may let Rosalie and Jasper go since they never really made an effort to welcome me into the family. But the others were fair game. I would gladly enjoy ripping them apart and making them watch as their bodies burnt, going up in purple smoke. A slow smile crept onto my face at the thought. I don't know when I became so bloodthirsty, but I honestly couldn't go back to the naïve, innocent girl I had once been; I had seen too much, loved too much and been hurt so much as a result. But I wasn't going to allow that to happen again. As they say, once bitten, twice shy. Snoring brought me out of my reverie. It seemed Charlie had fallen asleep and now seemed as good a time as ever to get my bag to my truck. I slung the bag over my shoulder, grunting at the weight of it. Maybe I should have been a bit more choosey about what I packed. But hey, I wouldn't be able to return so I had to take as much as I could. Plus, there's no harm in gaining a bit of muscle, huh? I took the steps one at a time, stopping to take a deep breath on each one. When I got to the bottom, I put the bag down with a big _thump_. Charlie stirred, sitting up and looking around blearily. "Bella?" he called. I nodded.  
"It's me, Dad. I was just…getting a glass of water when I stumped my foot. No biggie." I tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace.  
"Well okay. Be more careful Bells." He settled back to go back to sleep but I couldn't have that. There was no way I was going to get out to my truck and back without him realising. I walked over to him and shook his shoulders, trying to wake him up. Once he was awake, I lead him upstairs and to bed where he instantly fell asleep. That part over, I walked back downstairs, hauling the bag over my shoulder before stumbling to the front door. I sucked in a deep breath and held it while I fumbled around trying to unlock the door. After what felt like hours, I finally got it and was on my way out to my truck. The wind was blowing wildly, whipping my hair into my eyes and face, and making it exceptionally hard to walk straight. My heat hammered as I got to my truck. I unlocked the passenger side door, dumping the bag on the floor. If Charlie were to look in, he wouldn't see anything. Smiling devilishly, I locked my truck and went back indoors, softly closing the front door behind me. When I got to my room, I started on all of the homework I had accumulated over the weekend. Sighing, I settled in for a long night. Several cups of coffee later, I finally finished and placed the last Calculus worksheet and English essay in my backpack.

Going to sleep that night proved easier than anticipated. I dreamt that I was in a- no- _our_ meadow. I was wearing a white dress, which fell to my ankles. It was translucent and clung to me as if it were wet, yet when I ran my hands over it, it was dry. It really left nothing to the imagination. Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention and I swivelled around. There stood Edward, his arm around Alice as he whispered in her ear. "Hey!" I called, but they continued as if I wasn't there. Alice giggled at something Edward said and he smirked, trailing kisses up and along her jaw line and neck. I stormed over to them. "Hey!" I tried again. This time, Edward looked at me, smirking. Then, very deliberately and very slowly, he kissed her full on the lips, never taking his eyes off me. I gasped. Alice moaned into him and he growled in response. How could he?

"How could he?" whispered a voice behind me, reflecting my thoughts exactly. I whipped around to find myself staring straight into the red eyes of Victoria. I stayed where I was, refusing to show any fear in the face of danger. She smirked evilly. "I bet you want the answer to that. And I can give you the means to do so. I can make you powerful." She stopped and circled me. "I can give you the knife in which you will use to stab him. I can give you the match to set him alight. I can help you kill him." I narrowed my eyes at her. There had to be something she wanted. Nothing comes for free in this world. Nothing.  
"What's the catch?" I asked. She chuckled.  
"Ah, so smart. I can tell why he was intrigued by you," she remarked. I glowered at her.  
"Not for long though," I mumbled to myself. But of course she heard. "What do you want in return for all of this?"  
"You have to allow me to change you. You have to allow me to the one's who's venom courses through your veins. You have to allow me," she got real close to me "to be your sire." She stepped back, looking in my eyes. It wasn't hard to come to a decision. Would I give her the satisfaction of turning me into the one thing Edward never wanted for me in the fist place, only to have a brief period of fulfilment over his death? Would I become a cold-hearted bitch because of a simple break-up? Heck yes I would.  
"Yes," I whispered. As the words left my mouth, Victoria grabbed me and pressed her lips to my neck, the movement intimate if not for the sudden fear and adrenaline coursing through my veins.  
"Wise decision, Isabella." Then she bit down. I screamed, the fire erupting in my bloodstream and the agony blinding me.

* * *

I sat up, gasping for air. I ran my hand over my body, over my neck to see if there were any marks from my dream. I knew it was irrational but I couldn't help it; I was terrified. For the first time, I was starting to doubt my judgement. Did I make the right decision? Am I making a mistake? The image of Edward kissing Alice popped up in my mind and instantly I knew I had made the right choice. _Of course you did. You deserve to have your revenge. Plus, then the Volturi wont come after you_, said my inner voice. Was I going crazy? Probably. But that would be fixed with the vampire venom, which would be running through me in, oh, an hour and a half. I cursed, springing from my bed. I grabbed my clothes before bustling to the bathroom. I had a quick shower and dressed quickly too. I pulled a brush through my hair and left it out, despite the fact that rain clouds clouding the sky. I threw my backpack over my shoulder, needing to keep up the appearance of a hardworking teen. I got out a bowl and some cereal before settling in for breakfast, constantly glancing at the clock. So far, I was on schedule. Charlie lumbered down the stairs at 8:15. He grabbed a granola bar, stuffing it in his mouth and washing it down with a glass of water. "Um, morning Dad," I called. He sputtered, turning around wide-eyed.  
"Bella. I, uh, I didn't see you there. You don't normally get up this early. What's the occasion?" he stuttered.  
"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to get to school early so that I could double check my homework and stuff." I shrugged. He nodded, checking his watch.  
"Well, I've gotta get to work. See you later Bella." He waved before leaving the door swinging shut behind him. His words brought tears to my eyes. He had no idea that he would not actually be seeing me later today. That was indeed the last time I would ever see my father. I wiped a single tear from my cheek, staring at it for a moment then wiping on my jeans. There is no time for crying. That would be the last time. Ever.

My watch beeped as it hit 8:25. I dumped my bowl in the sink, excitement and fear making me ignore my normal morning ritual. Normal would no longer be part of my vocabulary. Heck, normal went out the window the moment I set foot in Forks. The front door slammed behind me as I locked it up. It was definitely going to rain today. I could feel the humidity and moistness in the air and I jumped in my truck, glancing down at the bulging duffel bag I had placed in there last night. Starting my truck, I pulled away, pushing the mileage to the limit. Finally, I got to the edge of the woods at 8:27, to be exact. I hauled my bag over my shoulder and started my trek through the woods. Sweat pooled at the nape of my neck and finally, I got to the meadow- _our_ meadow. My dream flashed in my mind before a movement caught my attention. "Well, well, well. It's not-so-little Isabella finally turning up. I was starting to think that you wouldn't show up. But alas, here you are just like promised. And you have a heavy looking bag with you. Well, heavy for you of course. But not for long. Because you will become the weapon to take down the Cullen's and I will be your creator." Victoria babbled, moving from resting on a tree to standing in front of me. I smiled.  
"When you change me, you'll be my sire, right?" I asked, feeling totally at ease. The worst she could do was killing me, and that's second best if I can't become a vampire. Victoria chuckled.  
"You are a bright one, aren't you? Yes, I will become your sire."  
"What, exactly, does that entail? Will you have any kind of mojo power over me?"  
"Well, naturally. Have you noticed how none of the Cullen's, apart from Alice and Jasper, were never able to resist Carlisle's words and what he instructed them to do?" she asked. I nodded, remembering how Edward was never able to disobey Carlisle, even with all that stubbornness. "Well, it would be the same thing for you and I. Only, I wont abuse the power I will hold over you and instead leave you with your own free will." She flashed her teeth at me. It was such a predatory smile that it made me shiver.  
"Are we going to get it over with?" I changed the subject slightly and I noticed her change in demeanour. She was thinking hard. I had started to pick up the slightest habits Victoria had, like the way she would flash her sharp teeth to distract you from the problem at hand.  
"There's been a slight…change."  
"What? You're still changing me, right?" I was panicking. Surely she wouldn't do this to me?  
"Of course I am. I'm not passing up the opportunity to taste that lovely blood of yours." She trailed her hand over my cheek and I blushed. Her nostrils flared. "Tempting. But later. For now, we need to stage your death. It's going to rain and I have the perfect plan. You have homework, right?" I nodded. "Give it to me and leave it here. Go to school and strike up a conversation about said homework. Then, ask that Weber girl to proofread it for you. You'll go into your bag to retrieve it but it wont be there. Say that you've left it at home and you're gonna drive home real quick but actually come here. I'll change you, smash up that old thing and take you to my hideout for the rest of your change. They'll see the damaged car and assume that you crashed due to slippery roads." I thought about it. It was actually pretty good."Okay. I'll see you soon. Oh, and I'm gonna leave this bag, if you don't mind." I gestured the duffel bag. She nodded.  
"Sure. Be quick. The sooner we leave here, the sooner those damn _Cullen's_ will be eliminated. By your hand, of course. Toodles." She grabbed my bag and my English essay, which I had given her, and disappeared. I checked my watch. 8:35. It shouldn't take long to get to school. It was closer than my house.

When I got to the school parking lot, it was pretty full. Turning off my truck, I grabbed my backpack and slammed the door, making my way over to Angela and Jessica. "Hey girls," I called as I neared them. They turned and did a double take at my new appearance.  
"Hey Bella. Loving your new look by the way. Mike told us that you'd change but would tell us how. You look really good," complimented Angela. I smiled, I was gonna miss her, but I'm sure she would do better off without me and my drama.  
"Thanks, Ange. Anyway, how did you lot do with your English essay?" I asked, starting on the plan straight away.  
"It was torture! I don't think I did very good, really," complained Jessica. Of course she would find something so simple hard.  
"Yeah me too. In fact, do you think you guys could proofread mine before I hand it in?" I asked, reaching for my bag. They nodded and I rifled through all my other homework.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! I forgot it at home!" I cried. They all gasped.  
"What are you going to do? English is second period so you wont have time to do it again!" stated Lauren, sneering at me with a huge grin on her face. Stupid girl. She's the second person on my eat-list.  
"I'm going to have to drive back home. I'm sure I can make it in time." I checked my watch, scrunching up my face.  
"But they you're gonna be late!" pointed out Ben, who had joined the group, his arm around Angela. She caught my eye and blushed, looking anywhere but at me. I smirked. I had a feeling that they would make a lovely couple.  
"Yeah but being late is better than no homework. I _am_ trying to get into any of the Ivy Leagues. And that homework was part of our assessment. I've gotta run if I'm going to make it. See ya!" I called, running back over to my truck. I started it up and squealed out of the parking lot, coming to an abrupt stop as a jock ran out in front of me. I beeped my horn, outraged. "Hey, watch it!" I shouted from inside my truck. The kid turned to me, glaring when he saw who he was dealing with. It was Damien. What a coincidence.  
"Whatever, bitch! It's about time you get a new ride anyway. What, still hoping you'll get in an accident and Cullen would come back and save your poor ass?" he sneered. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched, the parking lot suddenly silent. I had had enough. Time to show them who's boss. I slowly got out of my truck, slamming the door behind me. The sound resonated throughout the parking lot, loud in the sudden silence. I walked over to Damien, the gravel crunching under my sneakers. I got real close to Damien, leaned in, and whispered, "Watch who you talk to like that, _boy_. The next time, you may just find yourself in a pool of your own blood." I leaned back, looking up in his face. He looked disgusted, hateful and fearful too. Good.  
"You're a psychopath!" he screamed, leaping back from me. I smiled at him, the same smile Victoria used and his face paled.  
"You'd do well to remember that Damien." I turned away and got back in my truck, driving out before I stopped beside him and rolled down the windows. "Oh, and you may want to get checked. You should know better than to sleep around with any boy that throws themselves at you." With that, I sped out of there, my tires squealing and I didn't once look back.

I had found out that Damien liked boys-or in other words, is gay- because of the pure hatred and jealousy I saw in his eyes the first time I encountered him at the mall. He had no reason to be jealous, or hate me. Unless he was jealous of the things I had. Which, as far as everyone knows, were Edward and my truck. No one in their right mind would want my truck, so by process of elimination, it was Edward. I laughed at the image of Edward and Damien locked in a tonsil fight. The idea had me creasing, my stomach hurting to the point of near agony. I parked where I had last time, the rain hammering down on the roof of my truck. Victoria was right, and her plan flawless. Sure, they would wonder why there was no body but then they'd host a funeral and everyone would move on. At least, I hoped they would. They would be wasting their time if they sent out a search party or filled missing person reports. Humming, I hiked to the meadow, the rain plastering my hair to my head and my clothes to my skin. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my torso. As I entered the meadow, I noticed how dull it looked. The grass was brown and dying, the flowers shrivelled and drooped. A flash of red hair caught my attention and before I knew it, something slammed into me from behind. "Ah!" I cried as I hit the ground. Red hair clouded my vision and I swiped to move it away. Laughter filled my ears and the weight that had barrelled into me was gone. My eyes adjusted to see Victoria rolling around beside me, laughing her ass off. "What the fuck Vicky!" I screamed, throwing the nearest thing to me at her. It turned out to be a pebble and she deflected it easily. She finally stopped laughing, rolling onto her side to look at me.

"You should have seen your face, Isabella. Priceless." She struggled to contain a giggle.  
"Why do you insist on calling me Isabella as apposed to Bella?" I asked, taking the spotlight off of me.  
"Because Bella was the weak human. If you're going to be the powerful vampire Isabella, then you have to start acting like her. That includes your name. I like your hair by the way. Now down to business. Have you ever had a plaster you've had to take off but you couldn't do it slowly because it would hurt?" she asked.  
"Yeah. I've had my fair share of accidents. Why?"  
"What do you do?"  
"I have to rip it off quickly. The slower I rip it off, the more it hurts because I can feel each individual hair being ripped out or my skin un-sticking to it."  
"I'm afraid it's the same as when you're going through your change. Remember; think about all the things you want to remember in your new life and keep thinking about them, especially how Edward left you, abandoned you to deal with me _all alone_. Good luck, sister." With that, she sunk her venomous teeth into my neck and instantly, the fire erupted in my veins.  
"Thank you sister," I whispered before I surrendered to the darkness.

**A/N: Hi guys. This is my attempt at a third fanfiction. I had this idea for a while and it hasn't left me alone so I decided to get it out there. How do you think it was? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews below!  
-Channie.B  
P.S: Should she eventually end up with Edward or will she fulfill her need to kill him? PM me or tell me in the reviews. **


	2. Where everything beginns

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer  
**

* * *

**Revenge is a dish best served cold:**

**Darkness Reigns**

_-I can't hold on_

_To what I want when I'm stretched so thin_

_It's all too much to take in_

_I can't hold on_

_To anything watching everything spin_

_With thoughts of failure sinking in-_

Linkin Park- By myself

**Where everything begins**  
I WAS burning. I was on fire. I was dying. The memories I had tried so hard to suppress were resurfacing. Edward and I in the meadow. Alice and I shopping. Esme and I cooking. Memories of Edward and I laying together in my bed and spilling our darkest secrets. I thought about how he abandoned me in the forest, leaving me all alone where Victoria could have easily finished me off. Victoria. My new sister.  
And also my sire.  
She seemed like she was fiercely loyal to her friends and I considered her as a sister. The pain flared up again and I worked so hard not to scream bloody murder. My heart was racing and I had been burning for what felt like light years but was probably only days or hours. My eyes were burning and I wondered if it was the venom changing the colour. I wondered when it was over. Probably soon, I thought to myself. As soon as I thought it, I felt the pain make a reappearance. Guess I spoke too soon.

Pain. Undeniable, searing, white-hot pain. It shot through my body, reaching every single part of me. It touched parts of me I didn't know I had. It made my mind go blank and my toes curl. But there was nothing I could do about it. Not a single thing. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream for help. I couldn't think; I couldn't do anything. As I lay there, on the hard, cold floor, I felt the pain subside, still there, just not as painful. It carried on for what I presumed was years, but was probably only minutes or days. Just as I managed to form one coherent thought, the pain flared up again. If I thought it was bad before, then it was at its worst now. Internally, I screamed in agony as the pain travelled up and along my spine. It hugged me in its claw-like embrace; setting everything it touched on fire. As a scream built up in my throat, my jaw locked tight.

I have been burning for approximately five days if I'm being realistic. Maybe I wasn't going to make it. Oh well, it would be the best way to go. Become a vampire or die trying. I liked the sound of that. Maybe I could be a person who gets paid for saying deep quotes. Is there such a job? If not, there should be. I was rudely interrupted from my musings by the breakneck speed my heart started pattering to. The pain was reaching its crescendo, the hottest point it had ever been. I didn't think it was possible for it to go any faster but it did. Then…nothing. I wasn't dead yet. At least, I hoped not. I could smell everything around me and heard the roar of motors on the highway hopefully miles away. Opening my eyes, I gasped. Edward was right about one thing; it was like your whole life you were blind and you only just got your sense of sight. Everything was so clear as if it was in HD. I was in a simple shack, like the one you would see in a backyard used for DIY stuff. I sniffed, catching the scent of this place, wherever I was. It was a wooden shack with the wood rotting, mould growing on the walls and vines creeping up the side of it on the outside. A single stream of sunlight shone through the window and I softly padded over to it. I put my hand and was surprised that I couldn't feel the warmth of it as I usually could. Instead, I sparkled, the colours even brighter than it was as a human. The sight was beautiful and otherworldly. A scent reached me and I tensed. It wasn't natural, but one of another of my kind: a vampire. Crouching low in a defensive pose, I spun around. There, lounging in the corner stood Victoria, her flaming red hair hanging to her hips, her jeans and white t-shirt hugging her curvaceous body. She was beautiful, but I could now see her slight flaws, with my new and improved vision. I straightened slightly, embarrassed by my animalistic behaviour. "There's no reason to be embarrassed, Isabella. It's absolutely normal to be a little…uncontrolled as a newborn. The tricky part is taming, or really learning to control that side." She had come closer and I noticed a mirror in her hand. She handed it to me. I took it and looked in it, shocked by what I saw. I was beautiful. My dye job hadn't lasted but my mahogany hair hung to my hips, auburn and gold highlights weaved into it. My skin was alabaster pale and my lips were full and plump hot pink. Every blemish I had ever had, had vanished. My breasts were at least a cup larger than when I was human and my hips wide. My ass was definitely bigger, rounder and fuller. All in all, I looked pretty damned good. Carefully, I touched the mirror, only to have it shatter. I frowned and Victoria merely smiled. "It takes some time to get used to your new and improved strength, darling." I dropped the mirror as her arms circled my waist. She pulled me down into a passionate kiss. I returned the favour and a knocking on the door interrupted us.

She pulled back, smiling devilishly at me before going to open the door. She returned with a man by her side his jaw hanging open and saliva glistening on his tongue as he stared at her. "Isabella, this is your first snack." She placed a hand on the small of his back, pushing him forward. His gaze fell on me and he looked close to fainting. I smiled and walked over to him. He placed his hands on my ass and I leaned in close, inhaling his scent. It was only then that I noticed the growing pain in my throat. Tentatively, I flicked my tongue onto his pulse point, the taste driving me insane. He moaned and held me closer. I looked at Victoria who was stood behind him, in front of me, and watched with a strange glint in her eyes. I pulled back from him and kissed him, his warmth leaking into me and his scent driving me insane. He had to pull back for a breath and I stared at him. His eyes were green, his hair a coppery tone. He had a strong jaw-line and nice lips. He looked like Edward. I guess that was why Victoria chose him. Nice, but not enough. I looked him in the eye and he seemed to shake as he took in my crimson retinas. I felt a calling in me, a strange power. Normally, I would have pushed it down. But now, as a vampire, I let it burst forth. "You wont remember a moment here. You will go back to wherever you're from and forget about all of us here and us altogether. Go." I demanded. His pupils dilated and he nodded, turning and moving to leave. In a flash, Victoria had him in her arms.  
"No. You need to eat if you want to be at your strongest. You need to feed." She pushed Edward-look-a-like at me. I narrowed my eyes.  
"No."  
"Isabella, do it. Now." He voice pulsed with a strange power and I felt like I had to do what she asked me. She was my sire and I had to listen to her. But I didn't want to.  
"No," I repeated. She looked surprised for a brief moment before she broke out into a grin. She let him go and held her hands up.  
"Alright. But let me tell you this: there is no way my newborn is going to feed off _bunnies_." She spat the word as if it were poison. I rolled my eyes.  
"No shit, Vicky. I know whom I'm going to eat first and I know exactly where to find him. What day is it?" I asked. She frowned.  
"It's Saturday. Why?" I smiled. Perfect.  
"Because I know exactly where to find my first meal. Care to follow me, sister?" I raised my brow and smirked. She smiled and together we ran out.

* * *

It wasn't hard to work out that we were just outside Forks. It felt so good to run. Everything was going by in a blur, yet I saw every single detail. I felt the vibrations of a spider on the ground and felt the wind as a bird soured above. It was intoxicating. Way too soon, I came to my old high school. It was weird thinking of it that way but it really had nothing more to offer me. I was merely a plot where all the major events of my life had happened. Today there was a game on and I knew exactly who had one. It wasn't exactly hard to figure that we would beat anyone else in the area. I mean, I may not necessarily _like_ the jocks, but they're good at what they do. I looked down at what I was wearing: black t-shirt, black jeans and black leather jacket with some black combat boots. It was perfect for a life for a nomad. I smiled and waited. Not too long afterwards, Damien came out, smiling gleefully. Now was my chance. I jumped down from the tree in which I was perched on. I landed without a sound and padded over to Damien. He was nearly to his car and I really didn't feel like chasing a car. Instead, I flashed in front of him, smirking my killer smile. He jumped, about to scream when I clamped a hand over his mouth. "Nice to see you again, Damien." I said. He was shaking, staring at me in the eyes. I removed my hand from his mouth and looked in his eyes. "You will not scream." He nodded weakly, terror filling his green eyes. "Good," I smiled. "Now, remember when you were being really, really mean to poor and quiet Bella?"  
"I'm sorry. I…I didn't want any trouble. Please let me go," he pleaded. I laughed.  
"You didn't want any trouble? I apologised but did you say 'it's okay' and let me go about my business?" he shook his head. "Exactly. So, why should I show you the mercy you never showed me? Had I not gone shopping last Saturday, I wouldn't have even remembered that you existed. I know Edward sure as shit didn't." He gritted his teeth in anger.  
"Edward would have chosen me over you. He was just afraid of his reputation if he came out of the closet," he seethed. I laughed again.  
"Are you serious? I admit that there have been times when I've had to question which team he plays for but that doesn't mean he'd ever do someone like you. He's a fucking 100+ virgin! And even if he was a closet gay, that doesn't mean he'd do _you_. Dorian, yes. Gary, maybe. But you? Ha! No way. But I guess you'll never find out, would you?" He was shaking in anger, anger that I had fuelled. He roared, lunging at me. He hit me in the face and I smiled as the sound of crunching bones filled the air. He stood there, shocked. Tears pored out of his eyes and I could tell that he tried to howl in pain but because of my new gift of compulsion, he couldn't.  
"What, what did you do!" he shouted, cradling his hand to his chest while stepping away from me.  
"I didn't do a thing. I simply stood where while you tried to hurt me. As you can see, it backfired. There's no use trying to escape me. I'll always find you. But by all means, go ahead and try to run. I'll even give you a head start." I gestured to the school and as soon as the words were out of my mouth, he turned and fled. I had to admit that he was pretty fast- for a human. But I was faster. I counted to twenty before going after him, the thrill running through my veins and his scent wafting up my nostrils. I could picture the way he ran and I took a sharp right to the male's bathroom. Rather dramatically, I slammed the door open, my boots loud in the silence. I could hear him breathing heavily in the last stall. I opened each stall door, the sound reverberating around the small space. Finally, I got to the last door. Unlike the rest of them, I opened it slowly, revealing the scene before me. He sat there, shivering in fear, tears streaming down his face in torrents. I made a sympathetic face and approached him slowly, patting him on the head. "Sh. It will all be over soon. Well, maybe a few minutes to draw it out. You see, I have never taken out my anger and frustration after the Cullen's left me. And then I accidentally bumped into you and, let me just say, there must be a God because you was the exact thing I needed. You angered me and frustrated me at the same time. You somehow managed to push all my buttons. But there is no one else like you. So I'm going to offer you a choice. You can join me, or die. Your choice. But you only have a minute to make your decision. Your time starts… now." I tapped my foot. The door to the bathroom slammed open and the scent of many males filled the air. I slammed the cubicle door shut and locked it, hopping up on the seat of the toilet so that they didn't see my feet. "Ay Damien. What you doing in there for so long?" asked one of them. Dorian, I think it was.  
"Tell them that you are alright. Now," I hissed in his ear. Gulping, he answered.  
"I'm alright guys. It's not like a psycho bitch is trying to torture and kill me." He tried to make it sound like a joke to me while getting a signal to the others. Fool.  
"Well is it a hot bitch?" asked Mike. I smirked, wanting to hear his reply.  
"Yeah, I guess. If your into pale chicks with red eyes and huge boobs and ass," he grumbled. The others guffawed and I beamed at the description. How much had the venom changed me so that even a gay guy thought I was hot? He looked hopefully and I smiled genuinely. I needed a friend. But I also needed a meal. My throat was burning fiercely.  
"Just hurry up man. We'll be heading to Jessica's party and I'm hoping to land me some ass. Preferably Bella's, if you know what I mean. See ya!" he called as he and his friends left. I jumped off the seat and turned to Damien.  
"Your time is up. See you in hell," I said before sinking my teeth into his neck. The blood poured into my mouth and I sighed in satisfaction as he struggled in my grasp. All too soon, his heart gave a reluctant thump before he fell limp in my arms. I continued to suck, hungering for more blood. But his body had no more to offer. I unlatched my teeth and closed my eyes and relished in the power that washed over me. I was powerful and I felt every nerve buzz with life. I ran outside to Victoria, Damien's body slung over my shoulder.  
"Took you long enough," she said, leaning on a tree. I just smirked and dropped the body by my feet before rushing over to her and jumping into her arms. She barely caught me in time and I laughed at the startled expression on her face. She smiled. I knew that I would have fun with my sister by my side.  
"Should we start the hunt for the Cullen's, or wait another century? I'm not getting any younger here," I whispered, nipping at her ear. She shivered and nodded. Smirking, I jumped off her, picking up Damien before running off to dispose of him. Not too long after, footsteps followed behind me, her laughing reaching my ears.

* * *

They sat around the fireplace, watching its flames dance in the impending darkness. Everybody sat perfectly straight as the fire roared and crackled. Alice clutched a vase of flowers, her hands trembling. "What does this mean, Carlisle?" asked Tanya.  
"What it means, Tanya, is that Isabella is now a vampire and more than likely on the hunt for us. Edward especially. We need to run." Emmett snorted.  
"Come on, it Bella. She wouldn't hurt a fly. She risked getting eaten to save her mother who didn't even take good care of her! There's no way she'll try and kill Rosalie, let alone Edward." Jasper shook his head.  
"This is different. I could actually feel her anger and betrayal through Alice's vision. She definitely intended to torture us as a human, so as a vampire, her emotions are amplified by a thousand. There's no doubt that she's trying to track our scents right now. And without Alice's vision, all we can do is try and be one step ahead of her. She also radiated power. She'll be a force to reckon with." Everyone gaped at Jasper. It was the most he had spoken since their departure of Forks. Eleazer paced the room.  
"Carlisle, can I have a word please?" he asked finally. The blonde leader nodded and together they ran out of earshot. "Carlisle, I can't have a fight brought to my doorstep. I have my family to think about. You understand, don't you?" he looked hopefully at his centuries old friend.  
"Of course, Eleazer. My coven and I will be leave shortly. I wish I could say for certain that there'll be no fight but I'm not so sure. I hope that Isabella will forgive us but I cant say anything for certain this time." He grimaced at the thought of the girl he thought of as a daughter killing and drinking human blood. The image made him shiver and an uneasy coldness settled over him. He and Eleazer ran back to the house where he went into his room to find his wife weeping tearlessly on the bed. He instantly wrapped her in a loving embrace. She cried harder and clung to him like he was the only thing keeping her from drowning in his sorrows.  
"What are we going to do, Carlisle? How are we going to tell Edward?" she asked, looking up at him, tears that would never fall pooling in her eyes. For once in his very long existence, Carlisle Cullen had no comforting words to whisper to his mate.

Meanwhile, Edward wondered the Amazon, marvelling at it's beauty. It reminded him of her, his beloved Isabella who he had left behind. It pained him to think of the way he ended things. And the fact that he had lied to his family about how it had happened. He was a coward and he knew it. Zafrina rubbed his arm soothingly, sensing his dark thoughts. His phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. "Hello?" he answered.  
"Hello Edward. Missed me?" called a sweet, twinkling voice. It managed to sound cold and mocking as well as sweet and loving at the same time. In fact, it sounded exactly like…  
"No," he whispered. In all his one hundred plus years, his hearing had never once failed him. But it was impossible. How could she have found him? He covered his tracks and never left any reminders like he promised apart from the floorboard. And even then, he didn't leave anything so she could contact them. He thought she was free of them and the danger they posed to her still very mortal life.  
"Bella?" he asked. She laughed, the sound harsh. He was baffled. She was never like this before. Maybe it was Tanya playing a trick on him. He growled at the idea. "Tanya, I swear if you are messing with me-"  
"Who's Tanya, Eddie? Is she the new human you're playing with? Is she the pour soul your going to _damn_?" her voice dripped with sarcasm.  
"Bella, how did you find my number? Are you okay? Did Victoria hurt you? I knew I shouldn't have left you!" he was angry. How could he have been so stupid as to leave his mate when Victoria was after her blood?"  
"I found your number because my sister gave it to me. Say hi, Vicky."  
"Hi Eddie! I've heard lots of stories about you. Can't wait for you to catch fire, I mean, can't wait to meet you!" That voice sounded familiar too. His eyes widened in recognition.  
"Victoria?" his hand was trembling. Isabella was in the company of a red eyes vampire and he was hundred of miles away. He wouldn't get to her in time. And all because of his stupidity.  
"Well done! I am so proud of you, darling. You have put the pieces together. Now lets see if you can find out the rest of the picture: when I find you, and I will, I will enjoy every second of your death and make you feel how I did for the past four months. Till then, cheerio!" she chirped as the line went dead. The phone slipped from his grasp and he followed it's descent, not bothering to cushion his fall. Instantly, Zafrina was by his side.  
"Edward? Edward!" she shook him but he didn't respond. Finally, he turned his head to look at her, venom tears pooling in his amber eyes.  
"She has her, Zafrina. She has Bella." his face crumpled as the realisation hit him, waves of pain lapping at his dead and un-beating heart. Zafrina gasped and picked up Edward's phone instantly calling the Cullen coven. They needed backup, and they needed it soon.

* * *

Aro smiled as he reclined in his throne, his wife brushing his hair. he had the perfect life. And soon, he would have a new addition to the guard. She would make him so very powerful. His informer was willing to give her up after she's completed a task. Of what he doesn't know, but he doesn't really care. As long as he got what he wanted. There was a light rapping on the door. "Come in," he called, shooing Sulpicia into the bedroom adjoined to his study. She pouted put went without complaint. Demetri entered and bowed to his Mater before straightening. "What is it, Demetri?" Aro asked.  
"There has been another message left for you, Master," he said, handing over the gleaming iPhone. It was a foreign device which would have been deemed as witchcraft in his time, and he couldn't possibly understand the fascination humans had with the technological devices these days.  
"Ah, thank you. Is there anything else?" he accepted the phone and punched in the code, opening the new message.  
"Yes, Master. Eleazer called earlier requesting an audience." Aro raised a brow at that one. His old friend hadn't gotten in touch for well over three centuries, ever since he had converted over to the Cullen diet. The thought of having to force down the vile thing repulsed him.  
"Thank you. If that is all…" he gestured to the door. Demetri bowed and turned, marching out and closing the door softly behind him. Aro settled down to read the message. It was his informer. _She is changed and feeding. She can resist the sire command. I can tell she'll be powerful and protects those she is loyal to. _He smirked. He was fascinated by this girl. Her mind couldn't be read and she could resist the sire command. She burned for five days too! That probably makes her more advanced and evolved than all of them. The last person who burned for four days was able to manipulate matter and make the impossible possible with a single though. She was Katrina Pierce- Swann. It was too bad he had to kill her when she planned to run away with his sister and Marcus. The memory of him throwing their heads in a blazing fire replayed in his mind and he winced at the images. Sometimes, he really hated his vampire memory. Not being able to forget anything was inconvenient sometimes, especially when he could see a person's every thought and move. He thought that he would have gone insane, for the first two hundred years of his undead life. But alas, he was here now, a king and husband. In your face Father, he though bitterly. The only human memory he had was that of his father kicking him and his sister out, shouting about how he would never be worth anything. Anger flashed before he remembered the way his father had begged for his life when Aro had returned. A brief moment of satisfaction had ended is life. He was Aro's first kill.

Sulpicia's call brought him out of his memories. It was weird how just the thought of meeting this girl brought back memories he had fought for so long to suppress.  
This Isabella Swan was one interesting character.

**A/N: Hello people. There was the second chapter and I hope you lot liked it. Special thanks to **dark wolf of death **for being the first person to review on my story. I have to say that I have no intention of letting her jump straight into Edward's arms at the first sight of him. I'm not even sure she'll still be his mate. Ah well, my ideas develop with the story. Tell me what you think in the reviews below!  
**-**Channie.B**


	3. Backstabber

**Revenge is a dish best served cold:**

**Darkness Reigns**

_~I'm holdin' on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what your say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you love me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait_

_Tell me that your sorry didn't think I'd turn around_

_And say_

_That it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_Too late, oh uh~_

One Republic- Apologize

**Backstabber  
**I LAUGHED as we disconnected the call. "That was the funniest thing I have done in a very, very long time," I gasped, clutching my sides although they didn't hurt.  
"Too true, sis," Victoria agreed. We calmed down and I relished in the sounds of the forest around us. I loved it, the smell of the woods, the sound of birds chirping and pines crunching underfoot. The way the air always smelt so much cleaner and a peacefulness settled over me. I relaxed as the sun warmed my sparkling skin. The colours went wild, lighting up the already bright day. Victoria was texting away on her phone and I glanced over at her. _She's relaxing next to me with no clue, _it read. I frowned. _Come before she decides she want to start looking. Hurry. I don't know if her compulsion works on her sire but I'm not yet ready to find out._ With that, she shut her phone. I glanced away. Who was she sending that to? Was it about me? I didn't like the thought of Victoria telling other people about us. And who were they and why would she need them to come before I decided I needed to start searching for the Cullen's? "Victoria, who were you texting on the phone just now?" I asked. Maybe it was all just a huge misunderstanding.  
"Nobody. Just playing a game." She sounded too casual.  
"So why don't we head north? I heard the Cullen's have some cousins up there that they may have been spending time with," I suggested, watching her closely.  
"No!" She jumped up. "I mean, no. How do we know that after all this time, they'll still be there?" she tried to cover up.  
"Well, it's as good a place as any to start. Got any other bright ideas?" I scowled.  
"Yes. I do. We stay here. Your family will host a funeral and they'll be obligated to come. When they're here, then you'll have the opportunity to kill them." She smiled but I wasn't buying it.  
"Alice would've seen my becoming a vampire. She'll know that I'm coming after them. But now I'm a vampire, she may not be able to see my decisions. That'll give us enough of an advantage." I pointed out. She scowled.  
"I've been alive longer than you, girl. I know vampires better than you will ever hope to," she growled. I leapt to my feet.  
"What are you hiding, Victoria?" I asked. She jumped up too and we circled each other.  
"Nothing! Why the sudden doubt?"  
"I saw that text you just sent."  
"What text? I tell you, I was playing my game!"  
"Don't play dumb with me. I've been taken for a fool far too many times as a human. It will not be so as a vampire too." She laughed. Fucking laughed.  
"That, my dear, is because you are a fool. You trust too easily."  
"What? Where is my stuff?" If I was going to get out of here, I would need all that I could get.  
"Back in the shed," she replied automatically. Her eyes grew wide and she slapped a hand over her  
mouth.  
"Who were you texting?"  
"The Volturi."  
"Why?"  
"Because they are going to make you a part of their guard." She was shaking now and I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.  
"Why?" I asked again.  
"Because I wanted to repay my debt. I didn't want them to have something over my head any longer. So you were the perfect opportunity." She had tears in her eyes now. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry Isabella. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to have my freedom and revenge. It was the perfect plan. Please, do this for me. I'll do anything. Please." She had fallen to her knees and was openly begging. But I didn't care. I didn't want to feel anymore, because it hurt to know that the person I had trusted the most, betrayed me. Another person had broken my trust. So I stopped feeling. I stared coldly down at her. I wanted her to feel what I did. I wanted her worst nightmare to be true. I wanted her to suffer.

She started twitching. Her eyes were wide and I watched as she started convulsing on the forest floor. "Isabella, please stop!" she pleaded. I ignored her. If this was my doing then I was more powerful than I thought. She screamed and the sound was music to my ears. I smiled as she tried to yank at her hair but her hands were shaking too much. Her screams scared the birds off. "No!" she shouted, batting away invisible things. She grabbed at the air and gasped as her hands made contact with nothing. "No! Get away from me! No! James! Please! James!" She was sobbing and her skin started to wrinkle. She curled in on herself and let out one last blood-curdling scream before falling silent. I walked over and kicked her body. It flew into a tree but made no other move. Victoria's mouth was open in silent scream, her red eyes glassy and dead. Well, dead-er than they were before. A rustling sounded behind me and I whipped around, crouching low. He was tall. His midnight-black hair was pulled back by a clip. His skin was white, as if it would flake if I were to touch it. He had muscles, that much was for sure. They weren't overly pronounced, but you could see it in the way his crisp suite fitted him and hugged his body. Slightly behind him were two other vampires, their skin equally as white. One had long, mahogany coloured hair and dull burgundy eyes. The other's hair was snow blonde, his red eyes alight with barely contained fury. He had a scowl etched onto his face as if he were a carved angry statue. They appeared to float over to me, stopping halfway. Two shorter vampires followed, their bright red eyes boring into mine. They looked like angels that had been possessed or turned into demons somehow. They looked identical, apart from the subtle difference in hair colours. One had brunette hair, swept to one side to keep out of his eyes. The second's was blonde, pinned up in a perfect bun. They both wore dark cloaks a shade lighter than the three in front of them. It was then that I had noticed the others that slowly melted out of the shadows. There were possibly twenty to thirty of them. They was no way I would be able to defeat them all. One or two, maybe, but thirty? I had no chance.

"Peace, child," spoke the guy in the middle. They stopped halfway and their guards- as I assumed they were- came to a stop behind them. Two in particular stood out. They looked similar and were equally as short. It was as if they were twin angels after they were corrupted or possessed. "We mean no harm," continued the man. I straightened but stayed light on my feet so if I had to, I could easily escape.  
"Who are you?" I asked. I was still amazed at how my voice had changed.  
"We are the Volturi. You must be Isabella." The same man walked forward and held out his hand. I looked at him and at his hand. This had to be Aro, the mind reader. Would he be able to read my mind? If so, then he'll know that I had no intention of joining him and his coven. I'd rather go through the change again. Slowly, I walked forward and accepted his hand. He shook it, brief surprise washing over his face. I took that as he couldn't read my mind. Good. At least my defences hadn't betrayed me.  
The memory hit me full force_. It was the night of my birthday just before we had that dreadful party and Edward was showing me around the house when we came across a portrait that hung up on the wall. It featured three regal looking vampires, their ruby eyes boring into mine. "Who are they?" I had asked. Edward rubbed his hand on the idle of my back.  
__"__That's the Volturi. They are like the rulers of the vampire world," he had replied. I laughed.  
__"__Vampires have a monarchy?" I joked. He looked at me, not even cracking a tiny smile. I sobered instantly.  
__"__Yes. They make sure that everyone obeys the law. They only have two, though one relates directly to the other. One, don't let the humans find out about us, and two, don't create Immortal children."  
__"__Immortal children? What are they?"  
__"__They are children under the age of thirteen who were changed."  
__"__Why aren't they allowed to be changed?"  
__"Because they still have tantrums. In the past, a single Immortal Child's tantrum wiped out entire villages. In the end, they posed a risk to our existence and so they were banned," he explained, then pointed to the man in the_ _middle.  
__"__This is Aro, the main leader. He can read every though you have ever had with a single touch of the hand. That," he pointed to another vampire, who's hair was long and mahogany brown, much like mine, with deep burgundy eyes. "That is Marcus, Aro's bother. He can see everybody's ties which serves useful in battles. All they have to do is take out the leader and the rest fall apart. He had been severely depressed for many centuries, but none other than those closest to the Volturi know why. Finally, Caius. He is the only one of the trio to not have a power. Though he does make up for it in his impeccable strategy skills. He is ruthless and tends to execute first, ask questions later. Needless to say, he had earned the Volturi many enemies over their long reign."_

"Yes, I am Isabella. Why are you here? I thought you were stationed in Italy." I asked, returning to the present. The memory was a little foggy, having seen the portrait from my human eyes, but it helped nonetheless. Aro nodded.  
"Victoria informed you well, I see."  
"No, Edward did." It was an automatic response; one I didn't even register until it was out of my mouth. He raised a perfectly arched brow.  
"Edward? As in, Edward Cullen?" I debated on whether or not I should tell him. If I didn't, he'd probably weasel it out of me somehow. However, if I did tell him, he'd want to track him down and apprehend him so he could adhere to the law. Then I wouldn't be able to kill him myself.  
"It doesn't matter who. Why are you here, Aro?" He just stared at me for some time.  
"We have a proposition for you; would you like to join us?" he asked, confidence written all over his face. Too bad I would have to shoot him down.  
"You, the leader of the Volturi, is asking _me_ to join your world famous coven?" I asked, my voice going high pitched. To be honest, I was actually flattered.  
"Yes, Isabella, I am." He smiled.  
"Well then it'll be incredibly rude of me to say no. However I have business to attend to elsewhere. Thank you very much for the offer, I am honoured, but at this point in time, I have very important work to do." I bowed slightly and stepped back. Aro narrowed his eyes and flicked his fingers. Instantly, a bulking vampire akin to Emmett in stature rushed at me, pulling my arms behind me. I gasped, straining against him. It was no use; his grip was like steel. I gritted my teeth. I pulled my leg forward and kicked back, reaching my intended target. He grunted and loosened his grip a bit. It was all I needed. I twisted and grabbed him by the neck, flipping him over. Another one rushed at me and I jumped over him.  
"Jane," Aro whispered softly. The blonde angel/demon girl stepped forward, smirking. She stared at me, her smile slowly turning into a glare. She was growling. "It seems she confounds us all," Aro stated. I turned my attention back to him. He obviously didn't get it when I said no.  
"Just use Chelsea like you always do, Aro," spat Caius, stepping forward. He was scowling at me. I scowled back. And so the scowl-a-thon started. A lady stepped forward, her cloak hiding her face. I felt something like a nudge on my mental shield, the sensation reverberating through me. The feeling only grew and irritated me. I gritted my teeth and envisioned pushing the invisible force off. I sighed in relief as it worked.  
"Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us?" Aro asked again. I shook my head and he looked at Chelsea.  
"It doesn't work, Master," she bowed and stepped back. Aro turned back to face me, fascination and eagerness on his face.  
"You truly are immune to most of our gifts. Alec," he gestured to the second twin. He extended his arms and a thick black mist started pouring out of his fingertips. I took an involuntary step back as the fog ate up the several metres between us. My eyes darted everywhere, looking for an escape, but there was none. The guard seemed to close in, ensuring no chance of getting away. My breaths came in short gasps, my mind whirring for a plan. The fog was closer now, and I took more steps back to put space between us. But it kept coming, a steady flow of thick blackness. I couldn't see the grass anymore and it scared me. I had no idea what it could do but I didn't want to find out. Where the bulking vampire had stepped out, there was a gap. Luckily, it lead straight to the cabin where I could pick up my bag and book it out of here. I pointedly looked to the opposite side of where I actually intended to go. Immediately, the dirty-blonde haired vampire ran in front of me. I felt a presence behind me and assumed that it was the bulky one. Smirking, I took off, ducking under a pair of outstretched arms. The wind whipped at my hair and snagged at my clothes. The smell of rotting wood and moss reached my nose just as Aro's soft command to get me sounded. Diving under the bed, I grabbed the duffel bag and huddled in the corner. There was no doubt in my mind that they would follow my scent and find me. I only had to wait a second before they burst through the door. The short one who could do that mist-thing saw me first and instantly, thick black fog started filling the room. Everyone else jumped back but one wasn't quick enough and he collapsed, his red eyes rolling unseeingly in his head. Horrified, I clutched the handle of the bag, took a deep breath and while closing my eyes, barrelled into the side of the hut, a thick heaviness settling on my feet as fresh air blasted my face. I pulled my arms through my newly mad hole, all the while kicking my legs. A grunt sounded and I was free. If I though I was fast before, I was practically flying now. The world was a blur, yet I saw every detail. My head spun with the scents of the world; and then it hit me.

It was absolutely revolting, the stench making me stagger with disgust. Scrunching up my nose, I continued on, venturing towards the sounds of crashing waves. Looking beyond the tree line, I could make out the shapes of houses. Then the familiar shape of Jacob Black's house came into view. That must mean I was in La Push, on the reservation. Was that the reason for the wet dog smell? I had to find out. The snapping of twigs underfoot alerted me to my pursuers that followed not far behind. I sped up, gaining speed and broke and broke through the tree line. I was greeted by the rocky terrain of First Beach. The waves crashed against the rocks and I headed for the cliff where several boys were cliff diving. Speeding up, I brushed past them, not caring for their surprised and outraged yells. The water got closer and anger shouts sounded behind me. Smirking, I went into the dive position and soon, the water enveloped me. I swam hard and fast, the bag barely slowing me as I fought the waves and the current. I looked back to see the Volturi guards standing on the cliff, their robes ripped and their faces set hard. Laughing, I waved and gave them the one fingered salute before dipping back underwater and swimming off.

* * *

All the bags were packed. All the Cullen's stood by the front door, hugging and saying their last goodbye's to their 'cousins'. "When will you be back?" asked Tanya, hanging onto Emmett's arm like a leach. Ironic.  
"As soon as the threat has been abolished," spoke up Jasper when the others remained silent.  
"Don't count on it," muttered Rosalie as she pulled her husband away, glaring icily at Tanya. With that, they turned and left, getting into each of their respectful vehicles. Carlisle's phone rang and he answered it while driving away.  
"Hello?"  
"Carlisle! We just got a call from Bella! She's with Victoria and is after Edward!" called Zafrina. Carlisle swore, swerving to avoid hitting a deer. He was already full and there's no use killing animals for no good.  
"Where's Edward? Has he heard?" he asked, urgency in his voice.  
"She called him and he spoke to her. I don't know what was said but he was pretty shaken. She's coming after you lot, Carlisle, and I have a feeling she'll find you. Soon." Carlisle swore again and Esme looked at him disapprovingly, though worry shone in her butterscotch eyes.  
"Thank you Zafrina. We're heading to London, England. If you could come with him then that'll be greatly appreciated."  
"Anything," she responded and then hung up. The blonde doctor set down his phone and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. Newly acquired bags hung under his soft gold eyes. So much had happened to disturb the life he had intended to be peaceful and all because Edward decided to fall in love with a human. Couldn't he have been satisfied with Rosalie? Why did he have to fall for his singer of all people? And then he left her. Stupid, stupid, stupid! As a leader, Carlisle should have been strong enough to say no when Edward said he wanted to move. But he didn't say anything in fear of upsetting his golden child. Carlisle grip on the wheel got tighter and Esme patted his leg just as it started to bend. He nodded, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of his mate to calm him down. He had to think with a clear head. He knew that Rosalie and Jasper would want to take out Isabella since she is now a threat but he couldn't allow that. He couldn't see his own daughter destroyed by his family's hands. He wouldn't allow it to come to that.

Edward was still rocking on the jungle floor when Zafrina finished the call with Carlisle. He looked up at her, his normally honey yellow eyes had dulled to a mustard colour. "She's never going to want me back, is she?" he asked. Zafrina looked down at him, regret shining in her red eyes. That was all the answer he needed. He didn't want to be anymore. It was bad enough being away from his mate, but learning that she now hated his guts and wanted to kill him while partnering up with one of his worst enemies made the pain that much worse. He stood, shaking slightly and started walking away, his brows furrowed in concentration as he looked around, sniffing the air.  
"What are you doing?" called Zafrina. He looked back, sadness and fear on his face.  
"To do what she would have wanted me to do." He replies simply. The Brazilian was confused.  
"Which is what, exactly?"  
"Ask the Volturi to end it. I cant allow her to find and kill me. I know Bel- she would die from guilt if she did, no matter how hurt and angry she is now. As much as she may hate me, I cant allow her to do that to herself." He turned and walked away again. Zafrina ran to catch up.  
"I still don't fully understand. How are you going to, uh, help Isabella?"  
"I'm going to the Volturi." Zafrina stopped, astonished.  
"W…what?" she stuttered.  
"I am going to ask the Volturi for death. They have to grant it to me. after all, I have broken the law." He smiled sadly at her before running off.  
"Wait! Wait! Edward there is another way!" Zafrina cried running off after him. He stopped abruptly.  
"How?"  
"Look, Carlisle is heading to London. How about we meet him there and come up with a plan?" she crossed her fingers and hoped desperately that he would agree. He needed to, for all the Cullen's sake. He nodded and she smiled, enveloping him in a hug. "Let's go," she whispered in his air before taking off towards the surrounding sea and jumping in. Edward followed and did as she did, the sea wrapping around him and pushing him underwater.

* * *

Aro laughed as Demetri reported back to him. This Isabella was one weird vampire. One that he desperately wanted on his guard. Just thinking of the power she could bring made his smile grow and laugh louder. She managed to escape him, his guard, not be affected by Jane and leave unharmed. But her power was the most fascinating thing. For one, she could compel people, including her sire, and second, she could… do whatever she did. He glanced at Victoria's body that lay still crumpled on the woods ground. "We need to go after her, Aro. She is a newborn on the lose with devastating powers! She is a threat not only to exposure but our reign!" thundered Caius, pacing. His mind was ticking for ways to apprehend the girl without putting his guard in danger. Maybe if they crept up on her and Alec used his power, then they'd decapitate her and take her back to Italy. Or they could find out what needed her attention elsewhere and offer to do it for her. After all, there is nothing the Volturi cant do. Right? He continued to pace, wearing a path into the ground.  
"If I may, Master, maybe we need to call in the Cullen's. I mean, she seemed to have a very strong reaction to their name when you mentioned it," spoke Jane. Everyone looked at her and nodded their agreements. Aro smiled and nodded.  
"That is true. Well done, my little flower. It seems you are correct," he mumbled. Jane beamed at the appraise. Aro pulled out his phone and dialled his old friend.  
"Hello?" answered the doctor.  
"Carlisle, it's been a while. How have you been?" he asked, his voice loud with false happiness. His face was anything but.

**A/N: Hello guys. I have to say a huge thanks to all of you for the reviews. They made my morning! That was my latest chapter and I'll be working on the fourth. Tell me who you want Isabella to end up with.  
**-**Channie.B**


	4. I stand alone

**Revenge is a dish best served cold:**

**Darkness Reigns**

~ Struggling for minutes

_A million hours or so_

_I ran seven miles but still I have thousands to go_

_Same story again_

_I stand alone_

_And for every question_

_An answer is found_

_Thousands of voices are_

_Screaming me question out loud_

_But I make a stand_

_I'm not gonna drown~_

_Van Canto- I stand alone_

* * *

It's amazing the things you realise when you lose someone; you get mad at yourself for not saying the things you could've a million times,  
You take for granted the days spent doing nothing when you could have been with them.  
Anyone can be taken, at any time in our lives,  
But we always wait until they're gone to say the things we never had the courage to say before  
**-_Melody Carlson_**

* * *

**I stand alone  
**I SWAM for hours. The waves pushed at me hard but I pushed back harder, taking advantage of my new strength. My bag was soaked but I'd have to deal with that later. For food, I had to settle on eating the creatures of the sea. The great white shark was my favourite, since they ate humans and the taste of human blood was left in their blood; it was a win-win. Kind of. I got bored but didn't know where I was. I couldn't see land anywhere for miles and my hope of finding the Cullen's seemed to diminish after some time. Something told me that I was far from Alaska but I continued on to where my instincts took me.

About a week into my swimming trip, so to speak, I came across land. I sniffed, checking to see if there were humans. Sure enough, their delectable scents wafted up my nostrils and my hunger flared up. But I resisted and instead had my last meal courtesy of the sea. It was a whale and was very filling. Swimming to shore, I lugged my bag out behind me. My clothes hugged my body, a second- much softer- skin. A few people were on shore and the sun was just peaking out from behind the clouds, painting the sky pink and orange. Quickly, I hurried to the nearest hotel. The bell boy was sitting behind a huge desk, playing a game on the computer. Sauntering up to him, I called out, "Excuse me, but do you have a second?" He looked up, surprised.  
"Uh, y…yes. How can I help you miss?" he stuttered, sitting up straight.  
"Would you mind telling me where I am? I seem to have gotten lost," I replied, batting my lashes and laying on my American accent thick. He fidgeted.  
"Uh, yes. You're in Lisbon, just by the coast." I stood there gaping at him.  
"Wait, Lisbon? As in Portugal, Lisbon?" He nodded. "Are you sure?" He nodded slowly again. I was shocked. In one week, I had swam over three thousand kilometres, through the Northern Sea and to Europe? I couldn't believe it. I wasn't even remotely tired!  
"You seem shocked. How, if you don't me asking, did you get here?" the boy asked. I looked over at him.  
"Don't worry about that," I replied, smiling slightly. He shrugged.  
"You have real pretty eyes, miss," he said randomly. I looked at him; perplexed he wasn't freaked out by the red colour?"What, your favourite colour red or something?" I asked. He looked baffled.  
"No. It's blue. In fact, the exact same shade as your eyes miss."  
"You wouldn't happen to have a mirror on you, would you?" He nodded and pulled out a compact mirror from the desk. I thanked him and gasped at what I saw. It was me, but a hell of a lot prettier. I had seen myself since my transformation, but ingesting blood seemed to work wonders. My hair was long and shinier, hanging to the bottom of my back, the mahogany colour deep with gold and red highlights accentuated. My skin was smooth and blemish free, pale and hard. My lips were full, my top being slightly more so than the bottom, their deep red colour rivalling that of blood. My chest was a lot more filled out and my curves were accentuated, even more so because my clothes were damp. But that wasn't the biggest shock. That award was generously handed to the fact that my eyes had now turned a turquoise blue. The colour was like the sea, green and gold specks flickered in there. I stared at them, turning in at different angles to see if they changed slightly. But they didn't, and stayed the same.

The boy seemed amused by my display and openly watched me. I glanced over at him, watching as his hands traced over the collarbone of someone he was drawing. It looked good, and he had a fine eye for detail. He glanced back up at me and blushed when I caught his eye. "It's alright. I must look quite weird. But listen, I need you to do me a _huge_ favour." His eyes lit up and I smiled at the willingness I saw in them. "I need you to get me a room. It's only for a couple of days until my things dry and I get, uh, my ideas together and stuff. Please?" I asked. I didn't feel like compelling him to answer me, but wanted him to do it willingly. He looked contemplative for a second, and I could see the wheel turning in his head. Finally, he nodded, tapping away vigorously on his computer. "We have a spare room on the third floor. It's needs to have a few renovations done with it but no one should trouble you for the next year or so. If, you plan on staying that long of course," he smiled at me. I sighed, relieved.  
"Thanks. You're a life saver," I smiled back.  
"Well, do I get a reward?" he asked hopefully. I laughed.  
"In your dreams, mate. The name's Isabella by the way," I said, offering my hand.  
"Pedro. Whoa, your hands are freezing. You need a place and right away." He shivered, getting up and gesturing for me to follow. Picking up my soaking bag, I complied, following him up a flight of steps and down a narrow corridor. I took in my surroundings, creating a mental map for use later. After many turns, we came to a short corridor with only two doors. The carpet wasn't as plush as the others and normal florescent lights were on the ceilings as apposed to the chandeliers that were on the others. He took out a key from his front pocket and unlocked the door, letting it swing open. I stepped in, taking in the view. It was nice. Comfortable. It had a huge bed in the corner and a bed side table and chest of drawers next to it. A wardrobe was on the opposite side with a door next to it, leading to a bathroom, I presumed. There was a cream couch and plush burgundy armchair. A mahogany bookshelf was mounted to the wall beside the front door and a black coffee table sat in the midst of it all. I immediately headed for the bathroom, where I proceeded to put my bag in the bath. I didn't want to get the furniture wet, now did I? Walking back into the main room, I found Pedro dusting off the armchair, blowing at it and polishing it.  
"It's alright. I kind of like it with dust. Makes it seem much less…formal, if you get what I mean," I said, leaning against the doorframe. He jumped; spinning around, green eyes wide with shock. I cringed. He must have not heard me approach because of my new feather light footsteps. I pushed off the doorframe and plopped myself down on the couch, patting the space beside me. He came, weariness evident in his face. I smiled reassuringly at him and he sat down. Softly, I started running my hands through his silky smooth black hair, feeling it slide beneath my fingers. I could count each individual hair and see where it was still growing, even as it pushed out of his scalp. It was weird but also fascinating at the same time. He snuggled up to me, despite my cold temperature. His warmth leaked into me and I fought the burn threatening to claw at my throat. I had only just made an acquaintance; I didn't want to lose him just yet. The smell of the salty sea clung to him, a hint of musk underlying it. I felt a purr of content run through me as we lost ourselves in the sensation of newfound content-ness.

A knock sounded at the door, braking us out of our reverie. Pedro moved to get up but stopped him. "It's alright, I'll get it. You stay here." His hair was mussed up and clothes ruffled from our awkward position. Getting up, I ran a hand through my hair, shaking it out. Opening the door, a guy stood there, about my age. "Can I help you?" I asked. He looked surprised but masked it well.  
"I, uh, I'm looking for Pedro," he said. I opened the door wider as I called over my shoulder, "Pedro, honey, a young man's here to see you!" I heard the couch's spring release as he got up, padding softly over here. He seemed surprised as he saw who it was.  
"Carlos! What are you doing here?" he asked in Portuguese. I didn't know how I understood it but I did.  
"Looking for you, dumbass! You just walked out on your shift! And is that your girlfriend?" Carlos replied, still in Portuguese, while pointing at me.  
"No," Pedro said at the same time I said "Yes." He looked at me, perplexed and I smiled at his friend, drawing Pedro closer to me. He took the hint and wrapped his tan arms around me. Carlos looked impressed and shocked at the same time. "Pedro here helped me out when I got lost." I explained, not exactly lying. Something told me that his friends gave him hell for never having a girlfriend and I was merely helping him out. Carlos laughed and thumped Pedro on the back.  
"Good one mate. Have a nice day you two, it looks like I disturbed something." With that, he turned and walked away, laughing as he went. I closed the door and turned to Pedro.  
"What exactly does that mean?" he asked finally. I smirked.  
"It means exactly as I said it means. I am your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend. Now come give your girlfriend a kiss," I purred, sashaying seductively up to him. He willingly complied, grabbing my head and pulling me in for a kiss. He tasted fantastic, his warmth warming up instantly. He shivered, the sensation shuddering through me as I backed him up and onto the couch where I pushed him down. He flopped down, not bothering to cushion the fall and I pounced on him. His hands were everywhere and I tangled mine in his hair. His breath hitched as I trailed kissed up and down his jaw line. My hunger flared up and venom pooled in my mouth. But I swallowed it. I just made a new friend. There was no way I was going to eat him. Getting off of him, I moved so that I had my head lying in his lap. I felt the hardness that lay just beyond the fabric but pushed aside my lust-filled thoughts. I may be a newborn vampire with amplified emotions, but there was no way I was going to fuck him after not knowing him for an hour. He groaned but started stroking and playing in my hair.

"Pedro?" I said."Yes Isabella?" he answered. I opened and shut my mouth several times, searching for the right words.  
"Have you, uh, do you believe in the supernatural? That things other than human walk amongst you now?" I asked, feigning nervousness. He paused, thinking for a moment.  
"Well, yes. I mean, it seems silly but the stories have to stem from somewhere, right. It's not like humans would just come up with these stories on their own. We're smart and all, but not that smart." I sat up and looked at him.  
"What if…"  
"What if what?" I looked down at my hands. I didn't want him to reject me. I didn't want another person to deem me unworthy of their affection.  
"What if I told that I'm not human? That I'm one of those supernatural creatures?" I peered up at him. He was shocked.  
"Well, then what are you?" he asked cautiously, inching away from me slowly in hopes that I didn't notice. I wouldn't have, had I been human. But I'm not; I'm a vampire now.  
"I'm a vampire," I whispered, so low so that he had to strain to hear me. He stared at me and I could practically see the bolts tuning in his head as he made connections. I watched as his face paled and he sprung up from the couch. I rose too, instinctively. He turned to run for the door and I blocked him. I sighed and he jumped back, startled.  
"H…how did you do that?" he stuttered.  
"Have you forgotten already?" I asked, smirking. He gulped and retreated. Had he not been so vital a pawn in my plan I would have killed him there, just for the hell of it. _What the hell Isabella, _a part of me thought. _When the hell did you get so psychotic?_ I thought for a moment. _Around the time when Edward left. Besides, it's in my nature to kill. I will have to again sometime. Don't you remember the way Damien's blood tasted as you drained him? The way it flowed through you and gave you strength while making even more beautiful? _I was lost in my thoughts, yet still watched Pedro. _Of course I remember, _the sane part of me scoffed. _But he is your key to finding the Cullen's. He will help you out oh so much. So stop acting like a psycho, compel him to keep the secret and act like an innocent human he thought you were before!_ Slowly, my feral side was repressed and managed to gain control. It felt like I was two different people just then; two people in one body. It scared me but I repressed it and let my more human side take control as I advanced on him.  
"Y…you're not going to _eat me_ are you?" he asked, stumbling over his feet in his haste to get away. I chuckled.  
"No, Pedro. If I wanted to eat you, I would have done so long ago. I actually, well, I like you and I don't want to do this but I have to." I ran in front of him, too quick for him to register and stared into his eyes. "You will tell no one of what I am. You will just tell them I have a skin condition which is why I wont be seen out in the sun." I watched as his pupils dilate and he nodded in understanding. I smiled at him and he smiled back. It was too bad. I really was starting to like him but there was no way I trusted a human I had only just met with my secret. My feral side was struggling to be let free, rattling around in the mental cage I had temporarily confined her to.  
"So, how did you become what you are now, vamp-girl?" he joked after a while of staring at my breasts, in which were still slightly damp. I laughed and kissed him. He responded vigorously and I smiled against his lips as I felt something deep within him bend to my will, allowing me to access all of him and his mind. My tiger- as I had taken to calling the more feral part of me- pulsed with the possibilities of power that had just been opened up to me.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carlisle was just getting off the phone with Aro. "Why would Aro want to see us?" asked Esme as she paced. They had reached London the previous evening and were already packing again to visit Volterra where Aro was. Carlisle shook his head, frowning.  
"I don't know. Alice, didn't you see this?" he asked, frustrated. She shook her head and went back to trying to figure out Isabella's next move. All she got was blackness so dark it made her feel blind for the first time in all her eighty-five years as a vampire. Jasper, having sensed everyone's frustration and tiredness (emotionally of course) sent calming waves through the room. Everyone visibly relaxed but it did little to affect the turmoil currently running through their minds. They hadn't heard from Edward in three days and Esme had started to worry about the nature of his mental stability. Nobody knew where Isabella was and it had been driving them all crazy. Jasper excused himself from the room and walked into his study. He glared at the map of the world in which he had pinned up on a wall. He needed to try and figure out a strategy in which to evade Isabella's attacks. If there was anything worse than a vengeful newborn vampire it was a vengeful newborn vampire who used to be considered family- and so knew them better than most- with an even more vengeful vampire sire. Whereas the others viewed Aro's invitation to Volterra as the wrong time and an inconvenience, he saw it as the perfect opportunity. They would have moved around a lot, thus making it much more difficult for Isabella to catch them. The empath's undead and unbeating heart clenched at the thought of having to fight Isabella. To be honest, it wouldn't be much of a fight. A fight constituted of two parties participating in a violent struggle with the exchange of blows and, in this case, venomous bites. Bella didn't stand a chance against him and he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she posed a threat to his mate. He wouldn't interfere if she tried to hurt Edward but his mate was one vampire no one would ever touch. A possessive growl rippled in his chest at the thought of her hurting Alice. Just then, Emmett came in. "Ever heard of knocking?" Jasper grumbled. Emmett ignored him and flopped down in the chair behind the desk.  
"You know, I have half a mind to go and apologise to Bella. I mean, everyone is in a bad mood and Rosie is holding off sex because she is never 'in the mood'…" Emmett grumbled. Jasper rolled his eyes. Rosalie had been walking past when her husband had said that and she, too, burst into the room.  
"Really Emmett? All you can think of right now is sex? I can't believe that! That's another month!" she shouted before storming off. Emmett groaned and chased after her.  
"Rose! Baby! Wait, I was joking! Baby!" Jasper just sighed and went back to glaring at the map. That was one couple that needed marriage counselling. He stared at the map and a thought occurred to him. He ran to Carlisle to express his thoughts.  
"Carlisle, I think we may have endangered the Denali's." he said. Carlisle looked up.  
"What? How? We left so that we didn't do exactly that." The doctor was baffled at his 'son's' logic.  
"Yes I know but it may be too late. Edward told Bella of the Denali's when they were together. He also told her of where they were. With Victoria's help, she could track them down in search for us." Carlisle winced at his former daughter's name. Understanding dawned and he leapt to his feet, leaving Esme's hand suspended mid-air as she was stopped from stroking his hair. Carlisle's, mind went into overdrive, thinking of ways to protect his extended family.

"We could just call them and ask them to stay with the Volturi with us. No one can get past the guard, regardless of how vengeful they are," suggested Esme. Her heart cracked at the image of a bloodthirsty and vengeful Isabella that came to mind whenever she thought of her former daughter. The thought made her choke up with tears, tears that would never fall. Internally, she cursed her vampirism. _But you wouldn't be with Carlisle if you were still human,_ he logical side argued. _You wouldn't even be alive._ But she didn't listen. She just wanted her lovely, loving human daughter back. It was their fault she is as she is and Esme was determined to make it right again. Alice, who had been sitting stock still all throughout this got up and stared pacing, going in the opposite direction to Carlisle. She, too, was trying to work through strategies of getting Isabella off their backs. When did everything go so wrong? Where did a very peaceful existence turn to a constant battle for theirs or someone else's life? It hurt her to admit it but they should have just left Isabella out of their life when she began to get involved with them. They should have moved when they got the choice. They should have- and she felt her heart tear slightly at the thought- _disposed _of her when they found out her secret. She stopped and sat down, sobs bubbling out of her mouth. She clasped a hand to her mouth to try and hold them in but it was no use. Jasper was quick to comfort her, holding her and whispering soft words and saying that everything would be alright. It didn't take long for Esme to follow suite and she started dry sobbing, clutching her chest. She felt exactly how she did when her son died. She just wanted to end it all and she felt grief and depression clouding her thoughts. Carlisle rocked her, holding her as she cried. Venom tears shone in his eyes but he held back sobs of his own. In Emmett's room, Rosalie was crying tearlessly, her head buried in her husband's shoulder. The occasional sob escaped him as he stared at the deep brown carpet blanketing the ground. The colour reminded him of the doe brown eyes and long, naturally curly and wavy mahogany hair that fell to the middle of Bella's back. Rosalie cried harder as she thought of all the times she was rude and shunned the beautiful human, all because she was jealous of her human status. Grief, sorrow and depression reigned in the Cullen household. Outside a window lurked a figure, their frame hidden in the shadows and their shoulder's shaking in silent laughter as they admired their handiwork. It was only Jasper who managed to not be affected by their weird power, yet he thought nothing of it after having centuries of dealing with other's feeling. He had no clue that his family's feelings were being tampered with by an outside source.

* * *

Aro sighed as he got off the plane. It felt so good to be back on Italian soil. His mind churned, thinking of the different ways the Cullen's could be useful in his collection of the newest member of the Volturi. Aro had every intention to gain her as another guard. He shivered from the thought of all the power he could have, how much they would be feared. Most of all, he imagined the way Stefan and Vladimir would look as Isabella used their power on them, the way their shrill shrieks of pain and horror would still ring in the air long after they were dead and damned souls dragged to the pits of hell. It was fair to say that Aro was a bit on the psychotic side, what after having to see and carry out millions upon thousands of executions during all four thousand years on earth. His scarlet eyes glistened with malice and hungered for revenge. He climbed into the limousine, not taking notice of the rest of his guard and brothers getting in behind him and shooting him weird looks. Caius couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence. "Brother, what are we to do with Isabella? She is an out of control newborn on the loose, not to mention vengeful. How are we supposed to catch her with a gift like hers?" for the first time in his very long existence, Caius Volturi was scared.  
"We will catch her, Caius. That, I will ensure."  
"And how do you plan on doing that? We can't very well capture her. She'll turn us into a raisin!" the blonde leader exclaimed, scarlet eyes gleaming. Felix, who was driving, swerved slightly, the image of his Master crumpling in on himself like Victoria had making him shake in fear and fury.  
"Worry not, brother. If the facts are as I think they are, she will, very willingly, come to us." Caius just stared at him; gob smacked at his words but shook his head and dropped the subject.

Upon arrival at the castle, they all climbed out and went their separate ways. They had phoned the Cullen's already and so they should be arriving within the next day or so. The guard immediately dispersed, Felix grabbing Heidi and dragging her into their shared bedroom and slamming the door shut. Though the rooms were all soundproof, the strong smell of sex that wafted from the door was a clear indication as to what they were doing. Aro ran to his quarters, finding his wife lounging on his bed. He sat down at the desk and she came over to him, sitting on his lap and stroking his midnight hair. "How was it, my love? Did you acquire the newborn?" she asked.  
"I'm afraid not, mi amore. She has eluded us. But not for long. If she is after who I think she is, then she'll come running into our arms before long. As soon as the Cullen's are here, everything will be set. I'm going to send Demetri after her and offer her a proposition she isn't able to resist. Don't worry, mio caro, I will have another vampire on our guard. And her power will help us to finally overthrow those scum Romanian Coven," Aro assured, trailing kisses up and down his wife's neck as she purred in content.  
"And what, pray tell, is her special power? If the Volturi cannot kill those vermin then no one can. We are, after all, the strongest and most feared vampire coven in all the world," Sulpicia asked, gasping lightly as her husband nipped at the mating mark he had inflicted upon her mere minutes after finding her.  
"You'll see, my little minx. You'll experience the full force of her power soon," Aro growled, the threat clear in his voice. Sulpicia, however, took no note of it, too lost in the sensations coursing throughout her body. Soon, her cried of ecstasy were resonating through the room, Aro's growls matching them.

On the other side of the castle, Jane sat hunched over in her room. She was replaying the feral look in Isabella's eyes, which was usual for a newborn. However, what wasn't normal was the haunted look and pain so plainly reflected in them. Though she showed no sign of fear or pain on the outside, Jane could pick up on the subtle signs of hurt that seemed to have been with her for some time. It was in the way her shoulders were either slightly hunched over or pushed too far back in a false show of confidence, how she would tuck her head in and look at the ground or stuck her nose in the air as if she were a snob looking down at a peasant. It was in the way she was constantly on guard. While that seemed perfectly reasonable, considering she was a newborn in the presence of a powerful coven of unknown vampires, the way she seemed to calculate her answers and the dead tone hinted at more than just physical protection. She had been hurt, and hurt badly. For some unknown reason, Jane found a strange awe and attraction start to grow from her to the enigma that was Isabella Swan. She admired the way she dared run, knowing that there was only a slim chance that she escaped. But she had grasped that tiny chance and stretched it, evading them. She admired the way she managed to look her Master in the eye, knowing that the last time she had done so herself had been centuries ago. Ever since she was punished for speaking out of term, she found herself unable to relax in her Master's presence. The tiny blonde was constantly watching herself, never allowing herself to get too close to the powerful leader. A strange bitterness had begun to form in Jane's heart at the thought and presence of her sire, and it confused her. She found herself fantasizing about running away with Isabella, over hills and into the sunset, or jumping into the sea and going wherever the current lead them. It was with sudden clarity that Jane realised that she was attracted to Isabella, and she had to try her very best to be with her. Because if she didn't, then she knew that she would be stuck in the Volturi's clutches forever, and forever suddenly seemed too long to spend with her sire and coven.

Felix and Heidi lay in their bed, having had finished having sex ten minutes ago. Felix had dragged his mate away immediately in hopes of getting distracted from what he had seen in Forks. But the scene had been branded into his brain and no matter which position he used; it seemed to remind him in some way of what had happened. He had hoped that Heidi hadn't noticed but she did. "So what's got you so distracted?" she asked finally. He opened his eyes.  
"W…what do you mean?" he stuttered, feigning innocence. She rolled her eyes.  
"Don't play dumb with me. You are obviously not here. What happened that has you so… out of it?" He hesitated but couldn't hold it in anymore. Heidi watched as a look of pure horror washed over her mate's face, his handsome features grimacing and terror washing throughout his being. She, in turn, felt how he did and it scared her knowing that he felt it ten times worse. "W…what ha…happened?" she stuttered. Felix shook his head.  
"She was horrible. I mean, she was gorgeous, unnaturally so even for a vampire. Her eyes, though red, were haunted and…. dead. It was as if only her body was there but there was nobody inside. And her power, dear gods, her power was horrific. If I could still pee I would have pissed myself. She was concentrating on the red head and suddenly she started screaming," he recounted.  
"She has Jane's power?" whispered Heidi, trembling slightly.  
"No. It's worse."  
"Worse?" she asked. He nodded.  
"Yes. It starts off just like Jane's. Then, it progresses into something more. Her face starts to wrinkle, as if time had caught up with her. She continued to scream and screech while her body wrinkled and crumpled in on itself. By the end of it, she looked like withered old lady, quite like a raisin." He finished with a shudder, mirrored by his mate. They laid in silence for a while before Heidi said, "So Aro wanted to add her to the guard?" Felix nodded. "Well, why isn't she here then? Or is she?" Felix remained silent and she thought he was confirming her suspicions. "She's here, Felix? In the castle?" her voice was getting higher, her breathing faster as she slowly started to panic.  
"No! No, she got away," he was quick to reassure his panicking mate, though he grumbled the last part, feeling the blow it made to his naturally large ego. Heidi sighed out in relief, pressing a hand to her chest as she imagined the way her heart would race had she been human. She simply hugged her husband and buried her head in his shoulder, feeling his short dark curls tickle her skin and relished in his comforting scent.

**A/N: Hello everybody. It's been a while, huh? Anyway, here's the next chapter for you. Just to clarify, as I said in the last chapter, an Immortal Child is considered (in this story) a child changed under the age of thirteen, not eighteen. I've hinted at a few things that are to come in the coming chapters and I want to know if you lot have picked up on them. How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews below! Oh, and who's POV do you want me to add? Add it in the review! ;)**

**-Channie.B**


	5. On my way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer. Also, a lemon alert. Just warning you.**

* * *

**Revenge is a dish best served cold:**

**Darkness Reigns**

_There's a fire  
Starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go ahead and sell me out  
And I'll lay your shit bare_

_See how I leave with every piece of you_  
_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_  
_There's a fire_  
_Starting in my heart_  
_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling _

_We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hands  
And you played it  
To the beat~_

Adele- Rolling in the deep

**On my way**

Pedro had fallen asleep on her arm. Isabella smirked as she watched the way his chest raised and fell, the salty scent of the sea that still clung to his skin and seeped out of his pores. His eyes fluttered under his eyelids, the hardness under his shorts and slight groans that escaped him hinted that the dream was indeed _exciting_. A knock sounded at the door and she got up off the bed, making sure not to wake Pedro. Padding softly to the door, she opened it to find Carlos. He smirked at the sight of her and her messed up hair while she smiled seductively at him. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked, her voice husky and taking on the groggy edge it had when she was a human.  
"Uh, yeah. Pedro's shift started ten minutes ago. I just thought that maybe he should be there," answered Carlos, shifting uncomfortably under her penetrating gaze. The way she looked at him made him squirm uncomfortably, self-conscious for the first time ever.  
"Okay. Let me just get him," Isabella responded finally. Carlos nodded and turned, making a hasty exit. The American vampire simply chuckled as she watched the human practically sprint off. She closed the door and walked back to the bed where Pedro still slept. She shook him gently and whispered in his ear, "Pedro, honey. Time to wake up." She felt him shiver and chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.  
"Five more minutes," he mumbled into her chest. She laughed again.  
"No, no. You are already ten minutes late for work. Time you get up, mister." That did the trick. He opened his eyes and stared straight into her temporary blue ones.  
"Was I talking in my sleep?" he asked.  
"Only a little," she lied. He groaned and buried his face in her hair as she laughed at his expense. Getting up, she thrust open the curtains, letting the sunlight filter through and brighten the room.

He gaped at the colours her skin threw off, the myriad of shades dancing and changing whenever he tilted his head. She was like a diamond, making the day seem brighter than it already was. He got up, walking tentatively over to her. He felt her rock hard skin and shivered at it's cool temperature, another reminder that she was not human. But in that moment, he didn't seem to care. She was his personal angel and he wanted to stay with her forever. "It's time to go to work now. I'll be here when you return," she said, her voice pulsing with an underlayer of compulsion. He nodded and wondered off into the bathroom to have a quick shower. Isabella sat on the couch, grabbing her suitcase and emptying the contents. The smell of damp clothes hit her nose instantly, making her scrunch it up in an attempt to not smell it anymore. Quickly, she grabbed the photos that Edward had taken upon himself to bury under her floorboards.

Whereas before his name brought pain and longing it now only brought anger. She stared at the picture of Edward in her kitchen. He wasn't smiling, but instead had a slight frown on his face. He didn't look at the camera, but down at the floor as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. Setting that aside, she looked instead at the cd he had composed for her. Her grip tightened on it and she heard it groan slightly before releasing it abruptly. The shower turned off and Pedro seemed to be doing something for a while before emerging from the bathroom, a towel around his waist and one rubbing his damp hair. Water glistened on his toned stomach, each droplet gleaming as the light hit it. They clung to each of his six packs and Isabella stared with lust filled eyes at the gorgeous human before her. Had she been human, her cheeks would have been a flaming red. Her light blue eyes darkened with lust and she rose gracefully, sauntering up to him. He looked up at her with wide green eyes, cheeks a visible red. Her hands ghosted over his stomach, trailing down to where the towel hung low on his hips. The towel that was being used to dry his hair fell to the ground as he used his hands to pull Isabella to his chest instead. She stared at his lips and he hers.

"You better hurry and get to work. The sooner you get there, the sooner you get back. Then, I can do to you what I imagine myself doing to you now." She whispered huskily. Shakily, he nodded before hurrying over to the wardrobe where he kept spare work clothes. Pulling them on in a hurry, he kept shooting glances at the sexy vampire, who was leaning against the wall and watching him. She smirked as she met his eyes and he felt himself hardening. Taking several yoga breaths, he buttoned up his red bellboy coat and walked over to Isabella, pressing his warm lips to her cold ones. He stepped back, grinning and left. Isabella stared after him, listening to his fading footsteps and heartbeat.

Shaking out of her reverie, she walked to the bathroom where she leant on the face basin. Staring at herself in the mirror, she thought of all that had happened up until then. If it hadn't been for her irritable and immature mother, she wouldn't be where she is now. She wouldn't be a vampire in Portugal having to have had compelled a human to keep her secret while she tries and hunts down a huge coven during her newborn stage. She wouldn't have ever met Edward Cullen, ever attended Forks High or been attacked by James. Never would have had her heart broken in the woods. But she was. She was here, in Lisbon, Portugal. She was a vampire. She was no longer human and she had a coven of vampires to exterminate. She also had to at least try and blend in. Suddenly, an idea struck her. What if she could compel herself to change form? She decided that it wouldn't hurt to try and so set her sights on the mirror, furrowing her brows in concentration. She imagined her eyes remaining the same clear sea-blue they already were, her skin like that of the one she had as a human and unable to glitter in the sun. Focusing her thoughts, she mentally willed her body to change until it did. She felt the cool air breeze on her skin, slightly flushed from the Portuguese heat. She had even managed to add a faint heartbeat. It was slow, but still there. Smiling brightly, Isabella danced into the sun, laughing when she saw she no longer shone. Her head swam with the endless possibilities this could provide her. Skipping out of her room, she decided that she needed to enjoy this while it lasted. Her body moved as quickly as she was able to as a vampire and she could still see and hear inhumanly. She couldn't believe it. 

**Bella's POV  
**I laughed at one of the boys as they tried to battle with a huge fish. It wiggled and shimmied in his hands, smacking his face in the process several times and only made me laugh harder. Pedro came out then in only his swimming trunks, taking up the seat next to me under the umbrella. He gave me a sweet kiss before leaning back and sighing. "Hey. You look…different. Is it another," he paused, looking around, "_vampire, _trick?" he asked. I nodded, biting my lip. He chuckled, the sound vibrating throughout me. I leaned into him, inhaling his mouth-watering scent deeply. But it wasn't just his scent that caught my attention. It was another, sweet scent, almost sickly so. It was definitely manly though, the copper undertone of blood and musk. I sat up straight instantly, on guard. "Isabella?" asked Pedro uneasily. I ignored him, focusing instead on the owner of that scent. That undeniably inhuman scent. My eyes settled finally on a person who stood in the shade, watching me intently. He was tall, about 6"2, with scruffy long-ish hair dark brown hair. His eyes shone ruby behind the shades he wore. His pale skin contrasted nicely with his dark eyes. His eyebrows pulled together, frowning. I inclined my head, waiting on him to make his move. Scars littered his body, covering almost ever surface of his smooth skin. They exuded danger and every instinct she harboured told her to run as far as she could from this very dangerous being. But she refused to show her fear, masking it instead by smiling. He didn't return the gesture but instead walked into the hotel. Pedro pulled her out of her musings and asked if she was okay.

"Um, yeah, just…uh…distracted." I responded lamely. I could tell that he wanted to know more but didn't pry. Good thing. With these raging newborn emotions I could easily flip just because he asked the wrong question. Turning to Pedro, I said, "Hey, I'm gonna head inside, okay?" he nodded and I left, following that unusual scent. It lead right to my room and I stiffened when I found the door open already. Cautiously, I inched my way inside, my senses on high alert. He stood in the middle, my jeans from last night that I had discarded on the ground now in his hands as he inhaled my scent. "Breaking and entering is a felony, you know. It really doesn't matter which country you're in," I said, trying to ease into the room slowly without making it too obvious.  
"Yes well, I'm sure you wouldn't call the police on me Isabella. After all, you're supposed to be dead or missing," the snarky vampire retorted. I stiffened.  
"How did you know my name?" I asked through clenched teeth, fighting to not growl and crouch low in a defensive stance as my instincts screamed I do.  
"I heard dear Pedro saying it of course. You seem very…._controlled_ for a newborn. If it wasn't for the blood still in your veins, I would have thought you a decade old vampire." I didn't know if it was a compliment so I simply stared at him.  
"What are you doing in my room?" I asked.  
"Why is a newborn on her own in a place surrounded and crawling with humans? How is a newborn able to show such restraints?" he stepped closer with every word. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you're involved with the Cullen's. Though that's not the case because they never leave one of their own," he mused. I tensed, even stiffer than before. He knew the Cullen's? How? Was he part of the extended family Edward had mentioned once? No, that's not possible. His eyes are red. So how does he know them?

"You know the Cullen's?" I asked with forced calmness.  
"Oh yes, Carlisle and I have been great friends for many years. In fact, I was on my way to see them before stopping here for a little… _snack_. Why? How do you know them?"  
"Oh, I came across them a few months back. They were staying in Forks and I was simply passing through when I happened to come across the mind reader- Edward, I suppose his name was." I responded smoothly with false innocence. "Actually, I wanted to see them again. I was trying their diet but the seafood version, hence the eyes." He nodded.  
"I was wondering about those. And how you can walk in the sun without the colours we seem to emit." He was observant, and that would have prove a problem had I still had my human brain. However, as it stands, that is not the case and I'll be able to remember ever tinsy tiny lie I tell. Splendid.  
"Oh, I can change my power at will. It's my power." I explained. Well, it wasn't _technically_ a lie. More of a… half-truth.  
"Well, I'll tell them that they'll be having an extra visitor so they can set up a room for you. as you most likely saw, they tend to indulge in the biggest houses they can afford," he said, pulling out his phone.  
"No!" I practically yelled. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, no. I wanted to surprise them. Though Alice will more than likely see us coming. I wanted to show them how much I have improved with my self-control." He looked as if he didn't believe me but let the subject drop, thankfully.  
"Well hurry and get packed then. We'll be stopping off in Ireland so I can catch up with a nice coven up there. But after that, we'll go to London." I nodded and gabbed my stuff, stuffing them into my bag.  
"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded, smiling, and accepting his offered hand.

* * *

Jane sighed in content as she stepped under the shower, washing off all the dirt and blood, which had gotten onto her during her mission. Killing was messy business, and though she was a vampire and had years of dealing with it, she never did like getting dirty. So as she watched the mud and grime swirl down the drain, she finally felt clean. Her mind wandered, thinking about all the recent events. One in particular stuck out; Isabella. Jane couldn't suppress the shiver of delight that ran down her spine at the thought of the beautiful brunette. The way her hair swished by her side, the way her hips swayed and her eyes narrowed in suspicion, as if she was trying to figure you out. Jane wished she had looked at _her_ like that. She wished that _she_ could be the source of Isabella's concentration, the centre of her world. Her hands danced across her skin, imagining that it was Isabella's hands that touched her so. Softly, she rubbed at her sex, groaning at the sensation. She mentally thanked her earlier intuition for getting vampire-sound proof walls for this place. With a bit more pressure, she circled her clit, eliciting a sigh of pleasure. She imagined that the water that ran off her was Isabella's dark hair, that the steam around her was Isabella's breath, that the hands that pleasured her were Isabella's hands. With her other hand, Jane pumped two fingers in and out. Desire rippled through her and she continued this, pumping her fingers while circling her clit until finally, her fold slick and wet with her want, she fell over the edge. "Oh," she whispered, leaning against the walls to catch her breath.

On the other side of the castle, Aro smirked at Sulpicia, deadly intent in his vibrant red eyes. She stared at his wide-eyed. She knew he knew and she was terrified. "M…my love?" she asked nervously.  
"How many others have you called by that title?" he replied.  
"What?" she feigned innocence but he didn't buy it. Instead, he gripped her arm tighter.  
"You heard me. How many others have you called by that title?" his eyes bored into her.  
"Only you, my love," she lied softly. It was the wrong move on her part.  
"Liar!" Aro growled. He let go of her arm, only to hold her hand. To others, it may be perceived as a gentle and loving caress. But those in the castle came to view it as a form of violation. Her futile attempts halted once she saw her husbands face darken. Her eyes widened in horror and her body quaked. Suddenly, she felt air whipping around her and her back collided with the wall. The sound was deafening, and surprise prevented her from cushioning the impact. Her eyes were as wide as saucepans and she rose quickly, shaking off her initial surprise, though still shocked at the fact that her husband- not her mate, that much she knew- had just attacked her. With a speed so quick she couldn't follow, he had her pinned against the wall, hand at her throat. "I'm going to show you how I deal with harlots and those who choose to betray _me_!" he growled.  
"Aro, please," she begged. "Please don't kill me. I am truly sorry, it will not happen again. Show mercy, my love, my king. This I beg of you." Her tearless sob racked her body and she hung her head in shame. The curtain of blonde hair that fell in front of her face as she hung her head in shame glimmered in the dim light of the fire that blazed in the fireplace.  
"The Volturi don't give second chances," came his snarled reply. With a loud groan, he ripped her arms off and threw them into the fire. Her piercing scream followed, pain rocketing through her body. Aro stared at her, eyes a hard ruby and satisfied grin in place as he twisted. The last thing Sulpicia saw was the roaring flames that engulfed her before she died for the second and final time.

The Cullen's sighed as they took their seat in first class. They all still had a sour mood and the flirtatious airhostesses didn't help. "Alice, have you seen what Aro wants?" asked Esme.  
"No," huffed the psychic. "I can't see anything." She closed her eyes and concentrated for a minute but was met with only a blank wall. She growled in frustration and Jasper had to send calming waves out to everyone.  
"Okay, we need to start thinking of ways of how to get Isabella off our tails. As much as you all loved her, she is a threat because we don't know where she is or if she knows where we are. For all we know, she could have gotten Edward already, and as much as the big-headed git gets on my nerves, he doesn't deserve to die yet," said Rosalie. Jasper nodded in agreement.  
"Look, perhaps we should reason with her first. I mean, I don't think Isabella could bring herself to kill anyone, least of all us. Maybe Victoria had just been feeding her lies and once she sees us, she'll realize what a huge mistake she's made," chimed Alice. Rose scoffed.  
"Yeah right. I may not have been the closest to her, but she didn't strike me as the forgive and forget type."  
"Are you serious? Bella was the most selfless person ever!"  
"Being selfless and being vengeful are two different things. She may put other people's interests at heart but that doesn't mean that she wont hurt anyone that crosses her. Especially since she's a newborn now." Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Everybody just calm down. While I agree that we should put precautions in place to protect us, we also need to keep in my the fact that she's family and we must give her an alternative before we execute our plan." Jasper shook his head.  
"With all due respect, Carlisle, but I think we need to be much more careful where Isabella is concerned. Her emotions were really strange and unlike anyone I had ever encountered. She may be more powerful than just having a shield and the Volturi may want that. In fact, I have a feeling that that's why they called us in." The last statement hung in the air and everyone retreated back into their own thoughts.

Edward and Zafrina stepped onto land. Sniffing the air, Zafrina concluded their destination. "We're in Ireland. How about we visit the Irish coven?" suggested Zafrina. Edward merely nodded, his lifeless amber eyes downcast. With a frown, they took off.

**A/N: Hello my lovely people. I am truly sorry for the long wait but I've had a major case of writers block. Anyway, I've finally got six undisturbed weeks to update as much as possible. Shoe me some love! (Review!)  
**-**Channie.B**


	6. The Emerald Isle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Revenge is a dish best served cold:**

**Darkness Reigns**

* * *

**The Emerald Isle **

**Bella's POV**  
I sighed as I relaxed into the seat of the moving vehicle. It was the first time since becoming a vampire that I had been in one, and I must say that it was an exhilarating feeling. I now understand why Edward was so fond of fast cars: it was like I was running. Only, I didn't have to do anything but push down on a lever. Of course, I wasn't the one doing the driving. It was Garrett, and as I studied him, I concluded that I liked him. He was sexy and confident and I liked that. He looked like he wasn't afraid to have a good time but when it came to being serious; he was not the person you would like to mess with. He glanced over at me and smirked, almost as if he knew where my thoughts were. I smiled back and giggled. I felt giddy on the thought of my good fortune. I will be taken straight to the Cullen's soon and they were none the wiser. Now, who to kill first… "A penny for your thoughts?" asked Garrett. I glanced up at him. "Oh, I'm pretty sure my thoughts are worth more than a simple penny," I pouted. He laughed and pulled over into a pubs parking lot. Leaning closer, he whispered, "Is this payment enough?" he pecked me on the side of my mouth, before leaving open-mouthed kisses all the way down my jaw and neck. I moaned. "Hmm. I'm not sure. How about we compromise?" I suggested. He growled playfully and I giggled, hopping out the car. He followed, locking the door and stalking me to the door of the bar. I saw the line stretching all the way down to the next block and knew that I wasn't going to be waiting in line. Walking up to the bouncer, I looked him in the eye. "You'll let us in," I whispered. He nodded and moved the rope aside, allowing Garrett and I in. He looked impressed and gave me a questioning look. I simply giggle again and moved to the bar. "Can vampires get drunk?" I asked. He smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see," he replied, ordering a round of shots. Once the order came, I took one and tossed it back. The burn started immediately, spreading through my chest. At the same time, I felt a shoot of something strike my brain. It was weird and exhilarating at the same time.

"Wow," I said, shaking my head. Garrett laughed. "First time drinking?" he guessed. I nodded. He smirked and handed me another before downing one himself. I followed suit, enjoying the way it burned on the way down. After about ten more, my tongue had gone numb and my limbs were so relaxed I felt like I could turn into a puddle. I slipped off from the bar stool, a little unsteadily, and started dancing on the dance floor. The music flowed like blood through my veins and I moved my body to the beat. Before long, I felt a pair of warm hands on my hips, their hot breath in my ears. I knew instantly that it wasn't Garrett. Giggling, I gyrated my hips, grinding into him. I heard his soft moan in my ears and his pulse started racing. Venom pooled in my mouth and I opened my eyes, finding an escape route leading to the back alley. I turned to look at him, walking backwards through the crowd as I beckoned him to follow me. Like the unsuspecting human he was, he took the bait and followed me, lust shining in his emerald eyes.

We slipped out of the club unseen, the cold air making me slightly more sober. I backed myself into a wall, moaning as he nipped at my neck. He bent his head, giving me clear access to his jugular. I saw the throbbing vein that practically screamed for me to sink my teeth into. In a move too quick for him to see, I had him crushed to me as I sank my teeth into him, moaning at the taste of his sweet blood. No amount of alcohol could compare to ambrosia that is blood, no matter how fruity, though it was a close second. His gurgled protests were drowned out as he slowly died, going limp in my arms.

I felt my mind slip into his, merging. I learnt everything he knew and saw what he did through his eyes. I had complete and utter control over him. It was…surreal.

When he was dry, I dropped him, relishing in the feel of how much more powerful I was. Footsteps allerted me to another presence and I whipped my head around, watching Garrett emerge from the shadows. "Well, that was sexy as hell," he said. I smirked. He flashed in front of me, though I could follow his movement exactly. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. He licked the blood left on my lips, growling as I nipped his bottom lip. He had me pushed against the wall in a flash, hands roaming hungrily. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he grabbed my ass, squeazing. I gasped and he took the opurtunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. We battled for dominance, but in the end I relented. He growled in pleasure and my little tiger rattle in her cage. She didn't like submitting, but I shushed her. Garrett's phone rang and he pulled away, growling. "What?"

"_Is that any way to greet an old friend?" _asked a strong Irish accent.

"Siobhan, what a lovely surprise. How can I help you on this fine night?" asked Garrett, smiling.

_"We were wondering where you were. Have you decided not to join us afterall?" _asked this Siobhan. I perked up.

"Oh, I'm still coming. Do you mind if I bring my friend with me? She's coming with me to meet some friends afterwards."

"_It's no problem. See you later."_ Without waiting for a response, she hung up. Garrett put the phone away before pecking me on my lips.

We were on the road for a good hour. I watched the beautiful scenery pass by. Though the sky was dark, I could still see the beauty in this magical land. It held a mystic quality about it that, if I wasn't out for blood (or rather venom), I would consider settling down here. We passed by countless ancient castle that held thousands of stories waiting to be told withing their crumbling walls and I couldn't help but press my node to the glass to get as close to the stunning scenery before me. We moved from semi-flat land to the rocky terrain of the mountains, the ground getting uneven and steeper as we went before pulling up to a remote cabin. The air was colder up here, but it was no real problem. As we walked towards the house, I contntly scented the air. A particular scent stuck out. Sweet, and less potent than the others with a lacing of peppermint weaving through it. I perked up. It reminded me of a _certain_ person. I smiled evilly. Before we knocked on the door, it swung open. At the door stood a tall woman with straight black hair that hung to her hips. She was big, but not fat, with curves to make me seem like a stick figure. She wore a semi-serious expression, but smiled once she saw Garrett. Her eyes took me in, sniffing slightly. I filed her scent away in my memory. "Garrett, it's good to see you after so long," she said, pulling him in for a hug. She pulled away and turned to me. "And who might you be, dear?" she asked.

"I'm Ella," I said. Garrett stiffened slightly beside me before relaxing. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Siobhan." I held out a hand for her to shake and she did so. I felt myself gain slight access to her mind, feeling her hesistance to allow a stranger into her home. _She's fine, harmless. It'll be easy to take her down_. I planted thoughts into her mind before she smiled at me and let us in. We were taken to a living room which had a roaring fireplace. A tall man stood beside a smaller girl who looked to be about sixteen.

"This is my mate, Liam and our daughter Maggie," pointed out Siobhan, joining her coven. Liam, who was tall with dark brown hair and narrowed red eyes, nodded at me. The girl by his side, Maggie, smiled softly at me. She had deep red brown hair, a shade lighter than me, with thick curls reaching about mid-back. She was short, shorter than me, and had very petite features, like a delicate flower.

"It's good to see you again Liam, Maggie. This is my friend Ella. She's new." I smiled and waved lamely. Maggie got a strange glint in her eyes as she looked me over. I raised a brow at her and she looked down. I'm pretty sure if she was human, she's be a glowing scarlet. Siobhan offered us a seat witch we took eagerly. Maggie perched on the armchair closest to me and I felt my tiger rattle in her cage. Garrett started an idle conversation, engaging Siobhan and Liam. I took this chance to turn to Maggie.

"It's a nice place you live in Maggie," I started. Her eyes lit up.

"I know. I've lived here all my life," she exclaimed excitedly. "I was born in 1832, when there was a lot of legal stuff going on. Many people were getting rights, and land owners, and blah blah blah. There was so much going on. But, from a young age, I've been able to tell when others have been lying to me. And, since I mostly had no filter, I said what I thought or knew. It got me into a lot of trouble with the authorities since most of them didn't like being contradicted or something like that." She waved her hand in the air as she scrunched up her nose. I found it cute.

"But then, in 1845, The Great Famine came and everyone was starving. Our main source of food, potatoes, were diseased, and we didn't really know what to do. We weren't part of the UK, nor were we really on good terms with them. My family were migrating to America, and I was going to go with them. But we didn't have enough money so they left me behind. In reality, they didn't want me to go with them. My mouth had concerned them and they were uncomfortable with the idea of me going to America and messing it up for them.

So I stayed behind and looked after my elderly grandparents. I didn't eat anything for fear of dying. But then I was starving. It was one day when I was on my home that I came across Siobhan and Liam. I knew instantly that they weren't human, and so, intruiged, Siobhan wanted to change me. But Liam wasn't as enthusiastic about it, wanting to spend eternity in blissful peace with his mate. Siobhan conviced him and…here I am," she laughed slightly. I smiled at her.

"I'm guessing that your talent manifestated over into your vampire life?" I asked, eager to find out what her gift is. She nodded.

"Yeah, I can tell when someone is lying to me, or just lying in general. I'm like a walking lie detector," she giggled. I joined in. Her gift is a unusual, yet weirdly useful one to have.

"Well, since you told me your story, it's only fair for me to tell you mine, though I can't remember much." I just hoped that she didn't pick up that I was lying. "I was born not too long ago, in a really small town in America. My parents split and I lived with my mum and visited my dad in the summers. As the years went by, I saw my dad less and less and when my mum remarried, I only saw him every other year or so.

But my mum was, like, really childish, so I had to be the adult in our relationship. I paid the bills, coocked the food, stocked the fridge, stuff like that. And somehow, while I did all of that, mum was still unhappy. Well, sorta. She wanted to be travelling with my step-dad, who was a minor league baseball player. So I moved in with my dad so she could be happy."

"Wait, so you moved just so your mum could be happy?" asked Maggie incrediously. I shrugged.

"Well, yeah. I've never really done things for myself so it was a natural thing to do. Anyway, my dad still lived in this tiny town and one day, I was wondering around in the forest when out of nowhere, came this stunning woman. I knew instantly she was different. I mean, she had red eyes and unnaturally pale skin. She was hungry and started feeding on me, but was interruted somehow. Instead of killing me, she let me change and taught me about this life some before she just…disappeared." Maggie's brow was furrowed as she looked at me.

"How peculiar," she said softly.

"What?"

"It's just that…I can't get a read on you. Like, I can't tell whether your lying or not. It's very unnerving." She shook her head. "Anyway, what's your gift?"

"Oh, I can change my appearance at will. See?" I wiled my hair to change to a deep red, my eyes glowing green and skin slightly less pale. She gasped, as did Garrett, Siobhan and Liam. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I'll say. How do you think your power manifested?" asked Liam.

"Well, as I said before, I can't really remember much from my human life. Mostly that, while I lived with my mum, I got into a lot of troube with the authorities, and had to constantly change my appearance so I didn't go to jail. I guess, that's how I can do this," I shrugged.

"That's quite a useful talent," hummed Liam thoughtfully. "Can you copy somebody else's look?"

"I don't know. I've never tried. But I can try it now of you want…" All three of them nodded eagerly. Breathing out, I closed my eyes and thought about Alice's small body, how her spiky black hair stood out in a fashion-forward like way. How her body was small and lithe, graceful yet deadly. How her amber eyes shone with mischeif and hidden knowledge and her coy smile threw you off. Then I opened my eyes in alarm once several gasps resonated throughout the room.

They all stared at me, wide eyed. But that's not what had me worried. It was the extra four eyes that had come during my transformation. Two of those eyes I had once stared into with all the love and adoration my human body could muster. The other two were foreign, their crimson colour boring into me. "Alice?" he asked, confusion clear in his topaz depths. His velvety voice was exactly the same, but my old memories didn't do him justice. He was even more handsome than I remembered him to be. Too bad his beauty would go up in flames. I let a smile spread across my face. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in London with the rest of the family?"

"I wanted to meet you halfway. I heard how bad you were taking the news and decided to come with you." I turned to his companion, working hard not to let my fury shine through at how close she seemed to be to him. I may not love him anymore, but that didn't mean I didn't want him with anyone else. He didn't deserve it. "Thank you…for helping his thus far." She narrowed her eyes at me but I ignored her. Bounding off the couch, I skipped over to him, grasping hi shand in mine. It didn't feel as cold as I remembered, and I didn't get the same shivers as I once did.

"Alice?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Why can't I read your thoughts?" I froze. Crap, what was I supposed to do? What should I say. But I didn't have to say anything, because just then, Garrett burst into laughter, followed by Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. Edward and the unknown vampire looked up at them, surprised.

"What's so funny?" asked his companion.

"Oh Ella, you nearly had them there!" chuckled Garrett as he straightened.

"Ella?" Edward looked down at me suspiciously. I just shrugged.

"You can drop the disguise now Ella," called Maggie's soft voice. I turned to her and pouted. She laughed. Turning back to edward, I sighed and let my looks change.

Edward gasped. "I…Isabella?" I batted my lashes at him.

"Surprise," I sang, smiling evilly. His eyes widened significantly and his friend's feral growl rippled through the air. I glared at her, grabbing hold of her mind as I sent several bouts of pain tearing through her. Immediately, her incessant growling ended, replaced by pathetic whimpers. Turning back to Edward, I said, "Who's your new pet?" I forced some will into my words, staring into his eyes as I compelled him to answer me.

"Zafrina," he replied, his voice strained. I scrunched up my nose and stopped my mental attack on her. She jumped to her feet and barelled into me, crashing us both through the wall of the house. Edward's cry of "Zafrina!" could be heard and only made me angrier. I growled and flipped us midair so when we hit the ground, I was on top of her. Wrapping my hands around her neck, I released a feral growl.

"Be still, bitch," I commanded, my patience wearing thin. Her struggling ceased. Her eyes widened and I heard everyone else gasp before their cries of terror reached me. I turned to see Maggie whimpering in fear, curled in a fetal position on the ground. The sight tore me and I let loose a ferosious growl. "Stop whatever mind shit you have going on," I shouted, striking her across the face. All cries ceased. Leaving her there where I knew she would stay, I turned to Maggie, checking to make sure that she was alright. Her wide fearful eyes peered into mine, full of questions and fear. It hurt that I only added to the pain she was feeling but I wouldn't allow anyone to get in the way of my revenge, not even her.

"Bella, stop," called Edward. I whirled towards him, eyes blazing.

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore, Edward. You lost that righ the day you left me to die in the woods all alone with a psychotic bitch after me. So I'll do whatever the hell I please," I sneered. He winced.

"It was all a lie, Bella! Everything I said to you that day, it was all a lie! I never stopped loving you, I never will. You are it for me, you're my mate and it kills me to see you like this. Just stop. We can talk this out and we can live forever together," he pleaded.

"No, Edward!" I screamed. "I will never love you again! You destroyed me! We could have had an eternity together, but you crushed my spirit and my heart, then left me to die in the forset where no one could find me! You are the only reason I'm here right now, and that's because I swore to destroy you. You and that pathetic coven you call a family. I'll start with everyone you love, just so you can see what will happen to you. And I swear Edward, if it is the last thing I do on this Earth, I will kill you, and there's no second chance this time."

My anger was getting out of control, but I couldn't kill him yet. I had to make him suffer like how I suffered. So I turned my attention to Zafrina. Her red eyes widened in horror as she clutched at her hair, much like how Victoria did. "Senna no! Please, we're family!" she screeched. Edward stared at her in horror as her skin started to shrivel. "No! It wasn't me! Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt her! No! No, Senna! _No_!" The last word was shrieked with so much emotion I almost felt sorry for her. Almost, but not quite.

Silence reigned over the Emerald Isle as they stared at Zafrina's wrinkled corpse in repungance. "What did you do to her?" Edward asked in shock, eyes never leaving the permanently open ones of his diceased friend.

"Didn't I mention my other gift?" I asked in mock innocence. "I can drive anyone…" I waved my hand in the air as I struggled for a word that sums up my gift, "insane." I laughed maniacally, not caring how mad I was myself. After I used my gift on dear Zafrina, I gained all her mental power as well as ability. I extended a hand to Maggie, who took it imediately. I was shocked that she wasn't more afraid.

"Garrett," I called, crooking my finger as I beckoned him closer. Fear shone in his eyes as he walked towards me. I stared into his crimson pools. "You'll find the Cullen's and tell them of what transpired here. After you do that, you'll set yourself on fire right in front of them," My eyes shifted to Edward as I smirked evilly. "All of them." Then he was on his way. Edward stared at me as I turned to him. But before I could step towards him, he was gone.

"May I ask why you made Garrett kill himself after delivering his message? He had done nothing to warrant such cruelty," whispered Siobhan. I turned to her and smiled.

"Because it sends a message. One that, unlike the other one, would be exceptionally hard to ignore." I cast a final look to Zafrina before going back inside, motioning to the last three remaining to follow me. They did so without complaint.

I went in to the cupboard, delighted to see a bottle of vodka there. I opened it, taking a deep pull and relishing in the feeling of the alcohol making it's way down my throat. "So," I started, turning to them. They looked up expectantly. "Liam. Which one of you is to come with me?" I asked. The answer was obvious, but I wanted to create a little drama. Liam never did want Siobhan to turn Maggie, and he'd never give up his mate. I just wanted him to admit the fact that he didn't like his other coven member out loud and cause a little friction between the three. Just for shits and giggles.

"I…well….Maggie of course," he replied, brow creased as if the answer was obvious. I raised my brows at him as Siobhan gasped.

"What? Liam, how can you subject our daughter to an eternity of travelling with that monster!" his mate exclaimed, thrusting her hand out towards me.

"It's true," I chimed. "You have no idea the horrible things I have in mind."

"You didn't honestly expect me to give you up, did you? You are my mate! I would kill Maggie if it meant keeping you safe! I would kill _her_ as well!" he shrieked incredulously. I kept silent.

"He speaks the truth. He never liked me. But Ella would never do anything bad to me. We're friends," Maggie soothed her surrogate mother. Siobhan turned to me.

"If you harm a hair on her head, I swear to God I'll hunt you own and kill you myself," she promised, voice grave. I inclined my head.

"And I'll wait with great anticipation for you to carry that threat out, my dear. But for now, I must bid you adieu." I mocked bowed before prancing out of the hole Zafrina had made, taking a swing of the vodka as I went. Maggie followed silently as I made my way to the car.

Once we were seated in the car, I offered Maggie the vodka which she accepted with a coy smile. "So, how do we get from here to London?" She smirked at me beneath her lashes before launching herself onto me, her mouth crashing onto mine.

Silence reigned over the Emerald Isle. Well, apart from the occasional moan here and there

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm not going to even attempt to apologise for the long wait as I know nothing I say can make it better. But I hope this chapter was good enough to make up for it? Tell me what you though of Isabella's run in with Edward and what you want to see in the reviews!  
**-**Channie.B**


	7. Don't kill the messenger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer**

**Revenge is a dish best served cold:**

**Darkness Reigns**

**Don't kill the messenger- actually, go ahead**

The Cullen family huddled closer as they walked down the halls of the Volturi Castle. They had touched down in Florence a little over an hour ago and had rented cars to drive to the city of Volterra. On the entire journey, Alice and Esme fidgeted nervously, worried over having not heard from Edward in over ten hours. The tiny figure cloaked in black nodded to the human secretary, Gianna, as she passed, stopping before the giant wooden doors as she waited impatiently as the coven caught up. Thrusting the doors open rather dramatically, she marched to the center of the throne room before announcing them.

"Masters, the Olympic Coven, Cullen's," she called, her bell like voice resonating through the room. After a quick curtsey, she took her place beside her twin, her kitten heels resonating throughout the silent room.

"Carlisle, it has been too long, old friend," exclaimed Aro, grinning in that maniac way of his. The blonde leader inclined his head.

"Indeed, Aro, it has. About 142 years," responded Carlisle tiredly.

"What has you so weary, friend? I pray it wasn't the travel here?" asked Aro.

"No, not at all. In fact, us being here is the safest thing for us at the moment."

"And, pray tell, why that may be?"

"We're running from a human we left behind who's out for revenge," said Rosalie bluntly when Carlisle hesitated. The Cullen coven gasped as their secret was revealed. "What? They were going to find out sometime. They may already know. Didn't you hear what Jasper said?"

Before anyone could respond, Emmett's phone rang. He looked down at it. "It's Garrett," he said. Aro motioned for him to answer. "Hey man, what's up?"

"_Emmett, good to hear you man. Where are you? I'm at your place in London but none of you are here and your scents are faded," _came the familiar voice. The coven exchanged glances.

"We're in Volterra."

"_What? As in, at the Volturi? Now?_"

"Uh yes."

_"__Shit_!" Garrett exclaimed. The others were worried now. Jasper snatched the phone from Emmett.

"Garrett, are you alright?" he asked, picking up that there was something unusual about their friend's behavior.

_"__Yeah, sure, Jasper. Just…I'm on my way,"_ he admitted. Esme and Alice gasped. Jasper and Carlisle frowned. Emmett and Rosalie exchanged looks.

"Look, man, right now is not the best time. Maybe…maybe another time?" The sound of rustling clothes and pounding feet could already be heard, telling them that he had started running.

"_No, I _have_ to come. It's…out of my control. I'll explain when I get there. See ya._" Then the line went dead.

"What an interesting turn of events," hummed Aro. All attention to him again, Jasper tensing slightly at all the potential threats to his mate. Subtly, he positioned himself between the three kings and Alice; ready to take on anything that came at them. Aro chuckled. "No need to get so defensive, Major. It was never my intention to lay a hand on any of your coven mates, including your mate." The words did nothing to sooth his nerves.

While the two power heads conversed, Jane stood amongst the guard, nearly jumping out of her skin at all the noises. Now that the Cullen's were here, Aro would find a way to contact Isabella and she'd make her way here then Jane would get her chance to get out of this hell hole. Alice was scanning the guard and as she locked eyes with the equally small vampire, Jane narrowed her eyes in suspicion. But all she was met with was the sorrow and grief in the vegetarian vampires topaz depths. Alice gave a subtle shake of the head that had the blonde confused before fixing her eyes back on Aro.

What had Alice meant? Jane's mind struggled to find any plausible answer before stopping on one: Alice could see the outcome to things. What if she had seen that Isabella wouldn't accept her? What if instead, she did to her what she did to Victoria? No, she couldn't think like that. Of course Isabella would like her, would want her how she did. They would be a pair and live a long eternity together fucking and feeding with the occasional fight here and there. Jane didn't want to believe anything else.

Carlisle's phone rang then, and again, Aro motioned for him to answer. "Hello?"

"_Carlisle, it's me,_" came a familiar voice. The entire group sagged with relief.

"Edward, where are you? Why haven't you called? We've been worried _sick_ about you and-" Edward cut Esme off, who had snatched the phone out of her husbands hand once she'd heard her favorite child's voice.

"_Esme, she's coming. She's coming for us and she's going to kill us all,_" panted Edward frantically. The whole room held it's breath. Once more, Jasper took the phone.

"Who's coming for us Edward?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"_Isabella. She, she was able to change her appearance. She looked like Alice, and smelt like Alice and sounded like Alice. But that's not all. She managed to put Zafrina in pain, and compel me, and somehow make her shrivel up while Zafrina imagined the worst thing possible happened to her. Then she compelled Garrett….Garrett! He hasn't called, has he you haven't told him where you are_?" his voice sounded urgent.

"Well, yes, we just spoke to him," answered Carlisle, frowning. Understanding dawned on Rosalie's face.

"She compelled him didn't she," she muttered. "She compelled Garrett to find us then do…something. What did she tell him to do Edward?"

"_She told him to find you and deliver a message before he killed himself in front of you_." Gasps resonated throughout the room. Aro sat forward, intrigued.

"But…but…how!" exclaimed Caius, unable to hold in his burning questions any longer. The thought of any vampire having the ability to completely _control_ another was absurd.

"_I don't know, just…don't let anyone in. Wait until I get there before you do anything. She's dead set on killing us- all of us_." Then, for the second time in ten minutes, they got hung up on again.

"A certainly interesting turn of events," murmured Aro.

* * *

Maggie and I had been in London for two days now. I had found that I could alter other people's appearance as well, meaning that we could both go out in the sun. Considering the fact that we were in England, it didn't really make a difference. From what I'd heard, it was hardly ever sunny. We'd 'bought' a ton of souvenirs that I had compelled the shopkeepers into giving me. It was nightfall on the last night before we set off for Volterra and Maggie and I were just about to grab a snack. But as I went to bite into my prey, a growl stopped me. I compelled the human to stay silent and where they were. Turning, I saw an Asian vampire standing there, growling with venom dripping from his bared teeth. I scowled at him and threw him a tissue from my pocket.

"Oh act your age and not like a newborn, mate," I scoffed, raising a brow at him. His dribbling stopped, but not his growling.

"You're on my turf," he growled. I rolled my eyes.

"What is this, the animal kingdom? Grow a pair and find your own prey," I sneered. I knew it would rile him up but my tiger had been getting restless lately and I needed to gain access to a mind and feed off their mental energy soon otherwise I'd explode. He roared and charged, tackling me to the ground. We rolled several times but I pinned him down and stared into his eyes, feeling my mind slip into his and gain full access to his thoughts, memories and though he had no gifts, he was a strong willed person. Add that to how stubborn others said I was, then no one would be able to dissuade me from something I want. Perfect.

I saw his eyes go glassy before I ripped his head off, my tiger purring before settling down in her cage and seeping soundly, full on all the energy I consumed. Setting his body on fire, I turned to my prey. Her eyes were wide with fear, adrenaline pumping through her veins and thickening her blood. I licked my lips before sinking my teeth into her soft flesh, moaning as the ambrosia flowed soothingly down my throat. I clutched her body to me tightly, straining to devour every last drop of her delectable blood.

When she was dry, I threw her body on top of the unknown vampire I had just killed. Wiping my mouth, I started onto the streets of London, stronger than ever.

* * *

Maggie had just finished her meal. She pranced down the streets of London, admiring the way the lights lit up the streets as if it were still day. The city never seemed to slumber, unlike the tiny towns of Ireland. Couples made out on almost every street corner and a steady stream of people poured from shops. The city was so _alive_. She thought about her companion. Isabella. A strange character, that one. She seemed to take pleasure out of making drama, terrorizing, getting the feeling of fear out of people. She seemed to thrive on the very thoughts of revenge and power and she had a very, very dark aura. But Maggie knew that she wasn't always like this. It wasn't a darkness that seemed to be ever-present. More like it had grown, like a fungus or developed like a cold. Some major event had happened to cause a sudden change in the girl and Maggie was determined to find out what, though she did suspect it had something to do with that Edward Cullen.

Maggie had never really liked the Cullen's. They thought themselves better than the rest of them, simply because of the fact that they could resist the allure of human blood while interacting with them on a daily basis. The only one she truly liked was Jasper, and that was because he wasn't as big headed as the rest. He has spent at least a century living off human blood while feeling all of the horrible feelings his prey was. He had suffered so much, and she understood the need to cut all ties with that part of him.

Back to the topic of Isabella. Maggie wasn't in love with her, but more so related to her in a way. Maggie had always been cooped up one place or the other, while being somewhere where she wasn't always wanted. Isabella allowed her to be free and wild and be a normal girl- or as normal as eternally stuck fifteen could be. And Maggie was immensely grateful for that. Granted, she had been thinking of leaving Siobhan and Liam for some time now. It was evident that Liam didn't like her, for every time she contributed to the conversation, he would shut her down and often suggested he and his mate go on hunting trips for weeks at a time without extending an invitation to her. And his overall attitude towards her generally stank.

The smell of burning vampire made it's way to her and she shook her head, chuckling to herself. It would seem Isabella had gone and found herself more drama and killed a vampire. For some reason, this made her laugh instead of frown. Maybe the crazy vamp was rubbing off on her.

* * *

Garrett cursed as he flew across the land in the East of Rhône-Alpes, France. His body moved of it's own accord. He cursed himself as he continued to Volterra, to the Cullen's and ultimately, to his death. Why had he ever stopped to talk to Isabella? Why had he traveled with her, kissed her, groped her and taken her to his friends' house in the first place? What possessed him to do that? _You fancied her, you idiot_, he berated himself. _You thought that you could make her fancy you too, that you could show her how much better you were compared to those bratty Cullen's. _

And now he'd die because of them. It wasn't fair. He knew it sounded childish but it was true. It simply wasn't _fair_ that they get to live while he dies. And for what? To prove a point. To prove a fucking point, he had to end his own life. If there were a heaven for vampires, he wouldn't be getting in simply because of suicide. Why, why him?

He was nearly to the border separating France from Italy. He brought himself closer and closer to his doom. _Thud, thud, thud_. His feet pounded the ground. The wind whipped at him, branches snagged on his clothes. Streets passed in blurs and barren lands became a blob of browns, yellow and green. The sun shone but he ceased caring about exposure. He would die soon enough, with the Volturi no less. The irony didn't escape him.

-**_2 hours later-_**

Garrett had just arrived in Milan, where he had decided he would take a pit stop and feed. Walking into a nightclub, he instantly found someone who resembled Isabella and dragged her out back, not bothering to stifle her cries of protest. Once in the back alley, he beat her up, not bothering to watch his strength. He pretended the fragile human was Isabella and beat her until she was unrecognizable. Then he fed savagely on the little blood she had left before finding another three to satisfy his hunger.

Not bothering to clean himself up or dispose of his evident feeding, Garrett took off once more.

**_\- another two hours later- _**

He had just come to a stop in Bologna, needing to feed again. He had run into several other nomads and ripped them apart, not bothering to speak to them before hand. If he had to die, he'd take as many others out with him as he could. He stalked the streets, tuning out a human as they spoke animatedly about a concert they had seen earlier. Instead, he focused on the sound of their thumping heart. _Thump, thump, thump. _It was music to his ears. As soon as the bus stopped, he grabbed the human and dragged him to an alley, slamming him against the wall and feeding from jugular hungrily, blood spraying everywhere.

Garrett's throat was on fire, erupting in mini flames and the only thing that could put it out was blood. And so, five more people met the same fate that night.

**_\- 1 hour later- _**

Garrett had just reached Florence. This was when the fear kicked in. In half an hour, he would reach Volterra and be forced to deliver a message then kill himself. Whatever happened to don't kill the messenger? He fiddled with the lighter in his pocket. He'd already doused his hair with petrol from a gas station, and they wouldn't be able to tell what he'd do until it was too late, unfortunately for him. For the thousandth time that night, he cursed Isabella to the deepest pits of hell. He cursed that wretched family too. Isabella may be psychotic, but one only had to listen to what she had told Edward to understand that he was the reason she was like that, he was the reason the world had the deadliest weapon prowling the streets. Fear so crippling it made his limbs tremble blossomed in his heart as the Volturi castle came into view. Soon, his life would end. By his own hands no less.

He slowed his pace to a walk as the castle loomed over him, blocking out the moon and blanketing him in shadows. He took the back alley leading to a manhole. Removing the lid, he jumped down, landing with a soft _thud_. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he ran through the halls, replaying the message in his head again and again and again. He reached the front lobby. A human sat at the desk. She said something to him about him not being allowed in there. He snapped her neck. He was about to push open the door. He was about to walk into his death scene.

* * *

Edward raced through the streets of Volterra, praying all the way that he made it before Garrett. Guilt flooded his being. It was his fault their peaceful existence had been disrupted. All of his fault that his family was forced into hiding. And by a newborn no less! And to think that that newborn had once been the girl he held in his arms as she slept, the girl he used to kiss and love. All until he let her go. And she was right. It was his fault. It was all his fault. That's why as soon as he reached the Volturi castle, he'd ask for death by their hands. Because he knew, somewhere deep within, his loving warm Bella lived, waiting to be released for the world to see and admire. This shell, this persona she'd become was simply a defense mechanism. But hopefully his death would shock her enough into herself that she'd see reason. Either that or send her further into her craziness. Always extreme's with him, always extreme's.

Edward got to the manhole, only to discover Garrett's scent fresh and the lid moved aside. Cursing colorfully, Edward jumped down, running as soon as he touched the floor. The sound of Garrett ahead told him that it wasn't too late, that he could still save him from himself. The sound of a neck cracking reached him just before he saw Gianna's lifeless body hit her desk. But Edward didn't have time to stop and grieve for the innocent human life lost. Garrett was about to open the doors to the throne room. Launching himself through the air, Edward crashed onto him, sending them tumbling into the throne room.

All eyes turned to the pair of struggling vampires. Garrett, having centuries of more experience compared to Edward, managed to gain the upper hand and kick Edward across the room, sending him crashing into the tiles. Standing, Garrett dusted himself off. "I come with a message," he announced.

"Garrett, no!" screamed Edward, scrambling up from the rubble. Garret swung around, glaring at the younger vampire.

"Shut it, boy. It's your fault I'm in this mess in the first place. You may as well let me come and go in peace," he snapped.

Turning to the others, he said, "As I was saying, I have a message from Isabella. Well, really, I'm to tell you of all that I saw. So, I was in Portugal, stopping for a snack before making my way to Ireland and then London, to see you, when I noticed a vampire sunbathing. As in, actually in the sun without sparkling. So I followed her scent to her room. She met me there and explained that she was a new vampire and had the power to change her appearance at will. She said she'd encountered the Cullen's a few months back and that she wanted to surprise you guys with her presence if she came with me since she didn't know where you were. I allowed her to come with me, thinking she was a friend of yours, Carlisle.

We got to Ireland and she introduced herself as Ella. Then she and Maggie got talking. The two seemed to really hit it off. Then she demonstrated to what extent she could manipulate her power and took on the appearance of Alice. When Edward and Zafrina got there, she actually pretended to be you, Alice. And boy was she good at it, bouncing around and stuff…" he trailed off laughing. But a glare from Jasper sobered him up.

"Right. Anyway, we told her she could drop the disguise and when she did, Edward recognized her. Then, Zafrina started growling but a glare from Isabella had her simpering in pain, like Jane." At this, Jane glowed with pride. "Then she kind of compelled Edward to tell her who Zafrina was and then she must have stopped whatever it was she was doing to Zafrina because she just tackled Isabella and they crashed through the wall into the yard and started fighting. But then, Zafrina projected image of Isabella getting skinned and burned alive and the sight horrified Maggie who'd made a strong connection with Isabella.

But Isabella got really angry when she heard Maggie's screams and smacked Zafrina and demanded she end her vision projection. Then she told her to stay put before helping Maggie to her feet. Then Edward here confronted her and she got really mad, talking about how they could have had a perfect eternity if he hadn't destroyed her and left her to die that day in the forest, whatever she was talking about…" Alice whirled on Edward, fury clear on her face.

"What!" she screamed. His face crumpled as he remembered the day he left his heart behind and walked away, even after hearing her cries for him to come back and knowing that there was no way that she could find her way home from that deep in the forest.

"Am I to assume you all thought Edward's relationship had ended on better terms with Isabella?" asked Aro.

"Yes, Aro. Much better terms. You're a monster, Edward! How dare you leave, let alone breakup with a young defenseless girl in the woods! What lies did you spew?" spat Rosalie, outraged.

"I told her I didn't love her anymore, okay? That she was a play thing to pass my- _our_\- time." Edward ducked his head in shame.

"You dare drag our name through the mud as well? No wonder the girl wants us dead! Did you think about how it might have affected her? Even if you _were _mates, which I now highly doubt, how bad you were feeling would have been nothing compared to how _she _must have been feeling since she was _human_!" shrieked Alice furiously. Jasper laid a calming hand on her shoulder while sending calming waves to everyone.

"Continue, Garrett," snapped Caius impatiently. Garrett flipped him the bird.

"So Isabella was really mad at this stage but she was still in control. Then she turned her gaze to Zafrina again and then she started freaking out, trying to pull out her hair and screaming and then she started _shriveling_ up. Like, like, like a raisin. Then she was just there, her eyes staring in permanent horror." He turned his eyes to Carlisle. "I think she want you to know what's going to happen to you."

Then Garrett pulled out the lighter and smiled a sad smiled before he dropped it in his hair, not only doused with petrol, but also the most flammable part of a vampire barring their venom. Esme's sobs resonated throughout the room, weeping for the death of a dear friend and the loss of a close child. The pain was much for Garrett to bear, but he firmed it, dropping to his knees as he gritted his teeth in agony. The fire was spreading, eating at his marble skin. A cry escaped his lips and Jasper worked hard to soothe his friend, but there was only so much pain he himself could absorb. Aro motioned for Alec to use his gift, so he did. The fog crept closer, and closer it got, the less and less he felt. Until finally, he was floating, detached from the pain, detached from the fear, detached from the drama; he was free. Garrett smiled weakly. The sound of Esme's sobs still reached him, and he never thought someone would weep at his death; it was a beautiful sound to behold.

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. Well, here's another chapter. Two chapters within the space of five hours! You guys sure are lucky. I hope this makes up for the exceptionally long wait if the other one didn't. What do you want to happen? What do you think will happen? But ultimately, what will happen? Review and wait for the next chapter to find out!  
**-**Channie.B**


	8. Death, Sex and Threats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer**

Revenge is a dish best served cold:

Darkness Reigns

**Death, Sex and Threats **

Aro couldn't help but appreciate Isabella's work. Sending a vampire to relay what they saw her do and then having them kill themselves in front of them; it sent a message exceptionally hard to ignore. In that moment, Aro hadn't wanted anyone more than he wanted Isabella.

But the same went for Jane. She could just imagine the loathing on her face as she glared upon Edward, the fear that would show plainly in his disgusting yellow eyes. At least, she hoped so. Jane knew she wouldn't be able to bear it if Isabella took Edward back. Not only was she her ticket out of the Volturi, she was a possible lover.

Alec watched his twin with concern. He could tell that the news about Isabella pleased her greatly, but he didn't know why. It was true that she had been pulling away a lot over the past two decades, but even more so in the last week. Ever since their visit to Forks. Alec thought back to Isabella, recalling how she was confident in the face of danger and how controlled she was for being a mere day old. He knew that she wasn't someone that the Volturi, or anyone for that matter, would want on their bad side. Which meant that if the Romanians found out about her, then they wouldn't hesitate to allow her to join their ranks.

Then again, she's already agreed to joining the Volturi, but only once she executed her revenge. Which is why they currently had the loathsome excuse for a vampire coven in their throne room. The most revolting one, Edward, moved from where he stood when Garrett had thrown him and stood in front of his 'family'. "Aro," he started. All eyes trained on him, he took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sure that you are well aware that Isabella has a vendetta against us and that she will stop at nothing to get to us. That is why I ask you for protection. If not for me then at least for them. They don't deserve this, and it's my fault anyway. Isabella wont kill anymore people once she hears that I'm dead."

Silence. No one dared move or speak. The Cullen's stared at the coven member in disbelief. Caius looked about ready to burst. "No! Absolutely not! This girl is obviously extremely strong with her gifts. We will not put our coven in danger by protecting you. You said it yourself, she will stop at nothing to get to you. You honestly don't expect us to sacrifice ourselves for you, do you?"

"But you have Alec and Jane! All Alec has to do is incapacitate her and then Chelsea can change her bonds!" exclaimed the bronze haired vampire.

"We have tried to do so already, young Edward," spoke Marcus, startling them all. "But it would seem she is immune to all of our gifts. We cannot help you." Edward sagged in defeat.

"Then you can at least kill me and end her quest for revenge," he mumbled so lowly they barely heard. The Cullen's gasped.

"No. We are not a clean up crew. You have made your bed, now you must lay in it," replied Aro.

Growling, Edward fisted his hands and spun, glaring at Jasper. In turn, Jasper pushed his mate behind him, crouching slightly as he growled back, ready for an attack. "This is all your fault, you barbaric bastard!" Edward screamed. "It's your fault she hates me!" then he looked at Alice. "It's your fault as well. You should have seen that he would have attacked! You should have seen that he would loose control!" Jasper's growl deepened.

"Watch how you speak to my mate, Edward. And don't bother trying to pin your faults on us. You know _damn _well that it's not our fault you left Isabella."

"How can it not be your fault! If you had even a _scrap_ of control then the whole incident wouldn't have happened! I would never have had to leave my mate behind and she wouldn't be a vampire right now!"

"Oh come off it Edward! What, were you willing to be with her until she was old and never change her? You were willing for her to die before you realized how much you needed her? If she really were your mate, you wouldn't want her to grow old and ever leave you! You wouldn't be able to bear the thought of being apart! Jasper has nothing to do with you deciding to destroy her. It was all you!" screamed Rosalie, fed up. Edward growled and launched himself at Jasper.

Having anticipated the movement, Jasper jumped and flipped Edward over, slamming him into the ground. Growling, Edward bucked and sent Jasper soaring, flipping midair before landing on his feet by the steps leading to the three thrones. Infuriated, Jasper charged. He was quicker than the others had ever seen him move, dodging and blocking all of Edward's attacks with ease. The few punches he threw hit their target each and every time. Edward's frustration grew, making his attacks sloppier with each passing second as frustration turned to blind rage. With a roar, he kicked out, but met only air. Jasper, having sidestepped the kick, grabbed Edward's leg and spun, making him drop to the ground. Jasper was on him in a flash, teeth bared menacingly. His shirt had been torn, allowing most of his scars from his time in the south to be exposed. Edward got a glimpse of them for the first time and fear ran through his frozen veins. _Run_, his mind screamed. _Run, danger, danger, run_.

"Get ya head outta your ass, Edward, or I swear I'll kill you myself," The Major growled lowly, his patience having been worn thin. Jumping off, Jasper resumed his position in front of his mate, inhaling her sweet scent to help calm himself down.

The entire room stared at the powerful vampire in disbelief. They hadn't ever seen anyone fight like that before, against a mind reader no less. Edward, still paralyzed with fear, still lay on the floor, eyes wide.

"Get up, boy," demanded Aro, disgusted at the younger vampires behavior. Robotic, Edward rose to his feet, eyes dead.

"If you won't grant me death, then I'll find death myself." Then he was gone. Aro stood, growling.

"Jane, Felix, Alec and Demetri after him now!" he roared. Turning to the rest of the Cullen coven, eyes blazing, he said, "You better pray that your coven member does nothing stupid. Heidi will show you to your rooms. I advise you not to go wondering." And with that, he, too, was gone.

Once in his quarters, Aro let out a deep growl he had been fighting while in the Cullen's presence. It was only a matter of time before Isabella found out where they were and then she'd be on the first plane to Italy. Or she'd run. Either way, she would make her way straight to him once learning of the Cullen's whereabouts. And once she executed her plans of revenge, she'd be his. His queen, his wife, his weapon. With Isabella by his side and ruling over the vampire world with him, he'd have the Romanians right where he wanted. And with work on her gift, she'd be able to incapacitate more that one person at a time.

He hummed at the thought of having such a powerful specimen in his ranks. And maybe he'd put in a good word with Isabella and have Alice and Jasper join too. They would be literally indestructible with The Major training his guard. And the power, oh, just the thought of being so powerful made him delirious with want. Not only did he want to be powerful, he _needed_ to be powerful. It wasn't a question anymore; Isabella _will_ be his.

Isabella groaned as she felt Maggie's soft lips on her neck, sucking at a point where blood once pumped. It was a weak spot of hers, one the other vampire had quickly picked up on. Panting, Isabella tugged her hands through her hair, pulling at the deep red strands. Exposed skin rubbed against each other, causing delightful friction between them. Literal spark shot between their bodies. Maggie, a naturally submissive person peeked up at Isabella, biting her plump bottom lip. Isabella drank in the sight, her tiger purring in content. Capturing the smaller vampire's lips, they began their complicated dance of tongues.

It wasn't long before Isabella dominated the kiss, exploring Maggie's mouth for the tenth time that night. Her hands went to her small breasts, rolling the nipples between her forefinger and her thumb. Maggie gasped delightfully, straining towards the older (but also younger) vampire. Whimpers escaped her and wistful sighs only made Isabella hornier. Deepening the kiss, Isabella was tempted to slip into Maggie's mind, but something stopped her. Not mentally, but morally, Isabella knew it was wrong and an invasion of privacy. Her tiger growled in annoyance but she hushed it, reveling in the feelings.

Currently in a motel room, Isabella knew that the old men on either side of their room could hear every noise they made and were jerking off like hormonal teenage boys. Smiling, Isabella wrapped her arms around Maggie, who in turn jumped and wrapped her legs around Isabella. Backing up, they dropped onto the bed, careful to make sure it didn't break. Clothes flew in every direction, only resembling scraps of cloth with how torn they were. Growls rippled through the room. Soon, Maggie's delighted gasps followed. Isabella knelt between her open legs, lapping at the smaller girl's core. Maggie, who had never felt such sexual pleasure at the hand (or mouth) of someone else, lay on her back squirming, clutching the sheet in her hands as the pleasure coursed through her frozen veins.

Eyes coal black, Isabella drank in the sight and taste, the flavours bursting across her tongue. Smirking devilishly, she flicked Maggie's nub with her tongue, nibbling on it slightly. Soft cries escaped her, and she heard one of the men's breathing hitch. Sucking two fingers, she slipped them into Maggie's dripping core, eliciting a loud cry of surprise from the girl. Simultaneously, Isabella continued her mouthwork, one hand fucking the girl and the other fondling her breast. Maggie was full on thrashing now, her small chest rising and falling rapidly as so many new sensations overtook her. It wasn't long until she could feel the tell-tale sign of an orgasm approaching, her breathing rate increasing and her eyes widening. "Ella," she panted (she insisted on keeping that nickname for the girl). In turn, Isabella slowed her pace.

"Yes, darling Maggie?" she asked innocently, though her smile was anything but.

"Please, Ella. Please," she begged.

"Please what, Maggie? Tell me what you want," Isabella demanded.

"Please, please fuck me, Ella. Fuck me so hard please. I want to feel your fingers fucking me so hard I wont sit down for a week!"

Smiling, Isabella moved to hover over the smaller vampire, thrusting her fingers harder into Maggie's cunt. "Is that what you want?" she growled lowly. "Is this what you wanted, huh? For me to be _fucking_ you roughly with my fingers? Oh you like that don't you? You like it when someone dominates you, don't you Maggie?" Isabella's once blue eyes were now dark and swirling with red as her mental hold on her appearance started to slip. Maggie was crying out in ecstasy. The feeling of Isabella's fingers working inside her and the words whispered in her ear… so dirty and erotic but at the same time so _right_. Isabella's thumb started rubbing on Maggie's clit and that was when she knew that it was only a matter of time before she came.

"Yes, yes, oh yes Ella, fuck me! Oh, yes! Yes!" Her cries grew in volume and Isabella noted the sound of both men coming. She smirked and just as Maggie was about to come, she curled her fingers and hit _that_ spot. That one, perfect spot that was Maggie's undoing. "Fuck!" she screamed, as her hips bucked and her hands thrashed and her body trembled. Her legs felt like jelly and she was completely spent.

Isabella was quick to lap up all of the juices pouring out of her lovers core, sucking and nipping while Maggie mewled softly. Maggie looked down and ran her hands through Isabella's silky waves, an unknown emotion shining in her eyes. They kissed, deeply, tongues dancing once more.

Edward hid in the shadows, keeping his senses open so he could hear whoever came withing ten miles of him. Mentally, he scanned the crowd's mundane thoughts searched for those who would undoubtedly be specifically casual. If the Volturi wouldn't give him death as he wished, he would force their hand. Because as much as he believes that Isabella hurt if she kills him, he's also deadly terrified. Seeing what she was able to do to Zafrina absolutely terrified him. He didn't know what to think. It was such a dark gift, the complete opposite to what he remembered her to be when he left her. Of course, back then she'd been a fragile, naïve little human girl who was madly in love with the big bad vampire. He didn't realise how leaving would have affected her. He didn't know that it would be just as bad for her as it was for him. He really didn't realise how stupid he was.

But he was here to remedy that mistake. That thought seemed to circle his mind a lot recently, but he needed to keep reminding himself that what he was doing was _good_, not cowardice. That he was being a hero, that he as saving Isabella from further damnation, though in reality, he wasn't too sure of anything anymore. What was he supposed to do? He'd made so many bad decisions, so many mistakes. He was still holding onto a scrap of hope that she'd take him back, that she would overlook her anger and they'd live peacefully together in eternal bliss.

While all these different parts of him was at war with each other, a small part of him was numb. The moment he'd been exposed to Jasper's scars, that part of him had shut down and prepared itself for death. That small part knew that he was going to die one way or another. Whether it be today or a century; he _will die_. It was with those thoughts circling his head that he stepped into the direct sunlight, eyes closed and chest exposed.

Eleazer paced the floor in the living room. The rest of his coven watched him with wide worried eyes. "Aro hasn't gotten back to me, nor has Carlisle or any of his coven members, and Garrett and Zafrina have gone MIA," he ranted, tugging at his hair.

"Emmett said he'll call," spoke Tanya. Kate glared at her sister.

"He's married with a mate slut; back off."

"Hey, you love fucking just as much as I do, so back off. Besides, every married man needs a little spice to keep his marriage alive," she giggled, sighing wistfully. Truthfully, she wanted Edward, but he was still pining over some pathetic plain human he'd dumped a couple months back. She didn't understand him. She'd be dead in less than a century, and he'd still be alive. If he really loved her that much, then he would have just changed her.

"That's it. I'm going to call Aro." With that, Eleazer grabbed his phone and punched in his old friend's number. It picked up on the third ring.

"Eleazer, good friend!" came the cheery voice. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, Aro. But it's my friends I worry about, Carlisle's coven."

"Ah, yes. There's no need to worry about them anymore; they're here in the castle with me," Aro replied nonchalantly. Everyone froze.

"I-If I may ask, Aro, why are they there? It was my understanding that they were to go back to London," stuttered Eleazer.

"Well, that is a matter you are not to concern yourself with. Was there another reason for your call?"

"Um…yes. You see, there is someone after Carlisle's coven, and she poses a great threat to our existence. Perhaps your guard would want to see to her?"

"My, my. Word does spread fast, doesn't it?" Aro laughed. "I will ensure that we see to this supposed 'threat'. If that is all, Eleazer, then I must go." Without waiting for a response, Aro hung up.

"What did he mean by 'word does spread fast'?" demanded Irina, standing and pacing as well.

"What are we going to do?" asked Carmen.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Kate. "We go down to Volterra and bail them outta there!"

"I don't know, Kate. Aro said that they're in the castle with him so they mucst be safe, right?" interrupted Tanya.

"Oh come _on_. Aro's got to know about them leaving a human with knowledge of us. They've only got a matter of time before he kill them!"

"So it's settled; we're going to free the Cullen's." With that decision in mind, the took off for Volterra, oblivious to the danger they were getting themselves into.

**A/N: Hey guys. Another chapter for you here. How was it? On another note, I was thinking of changing this from 'Darkness Reigns' to 'The Hunt'. I think it fits better, seeing as how I have many ideas for the sequel. Oh, and by the way, there aren't going to be many chapters in this story. But, as I _hinted_ at earlier, there will be a sequel. Leave some love!  
**

**-Channie.B**


	9. You create more problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer**

**Revenge is a dish best served cold:**

**The Hunt**

_~So I'm gonna love you_

_Like I'm gonna lose you_

_I'm gonna hold you _

_Like I'm saying goodbye~_

**You create more problems that you're worth**

Eleazer stifled a sigh as he stared out of the tiny aeroplane window. Carmen rubbed his thigh soothingly and he instantly relaxed. Tanya, in the row in front, was flirting with the passenger beside her while Kate played video games on her phone. Irina had her eyes closed, nodding subtly to her music. Each vampire felt the minute shift in latitude, fastening their seatbelt several moments before the sign flashed, telling them to do so.

As the wheels bumped onto the runway, a voice came over the intercom:

"Welcome to Rome Airport of Leonardo da Vinci. The local time is 10:30. The outside temperature is 34°C. For your comfort and safety, please remain with your seatbelt fastened until the aircraft has come to a complete stop and the seatbelt sign has been switched off…" Each vampire tuned out, tired of having heard the same thing for over five decades. Soon, they were blurring through customs and security (literally) and running the thirty miles separating Rome from Volterra.

Isabella laughed as she watched Maggie's face morph into shock as a man bought her a third drink with the sole intent on getting her drunk. "So, where're you from?" the guy asked.

"Um…Ireland," Maggie replied. He smiled.

"Well, you're quite a ways from home aren't you darling? What're you doing down here in Lons- le- Saunier?"

"I'm here on holiday with-"

"Me. Hey babes." Isabella, having decided to take pity on Maggie, walked up behind her and planted a kiss firmly on her lips.

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

I was practically dying out here. Ella had resorted to laughing at me over my admirer's shoulder. But as she sauntered over and devoured my mouth, I practically melted. What was she doing to me? After spending a mere two weeks together, she was turning me into… I don't even know. Three weeks ago, I'd never even entertain the thought of playing with my food or fucking in a motel where practically everyone could hear me. But now, anything goes.

As she pulled her mouth away, saw the flicker of a smirk cross her face, I sighed. I was trapped, and I knew no force on earth could pull me away from her. The guy's arousal filled my nose and I gagged. Turning to him, I widened my eyes, feeling the dazzle take place. "Run along. You'll meet another girl, fuck her and then go home to your wife." He nodded mindlessly before doing as he was told.

Smirking victoriously, I turned back to Ella, smashing our lips back together to resume where we left off. But as she remained unresponsive, I pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked. Her blue eyes bore into mine, a million questions in their beautiful depths.

"How did you do that?" she asked. I frowned.

"What?"

"That? You basically just compelled him to leave." She cocked her head to the side. "How did you do that?"

"Oh that? No, that's called _dazzling_. Every vampire can do that. I thought you knew?" She continued to look at me, though I could tell that she wasn't really here. She'd told me that her maker taught her about her new life, and I'd assumed this was part of it too.

"No, my maker failed to mention it to me. Good thing I have you." And as she kissed me, everything but her mouth on mine fell away.

Later that night, we were curled up in the car as we drove from France into Italy; I asked a question that had been plaguing my mind for a while. "Ella?" I asked, my head resting on her shoulder as one hand drove and the other drew invisible patterns on my stomach and sent jolts of pleasure tingling up my spine.

"Hm?"

"Why do you want to kill Edward?" She tensed, a frown marring her features as she thought for a second.

"You see, Maggie, I don't know how to answer that. I can't…and believe me when I say that it pains me to have to say this as much as it will for you to have to hear it…I can't really _trust_ anybody." As she said this, it felt like she reached inside of me and ripped my heart from my chest.

"W…what do you mean? You have me. You could've had Garrett. Hell, you could've even had Siobhan and Liam so, don't give me that bullshit! I deserve a straight answer! Garrett would've definitely helped you had you not decided to _kill_ him!" By now, I was sitting up and panting from my outburst. Ella still had her eyes on the road, but was grimacing as if she was in _physical_ discomfort. "Oh Maggie, your starting to sound like him now."

"Who? Edward? What is he to you anyway?" I saw her eyes flash red, meaning she was losing control.

"I…God, Maggie, I literally _can't_ tell you. Just please trust me on this." I felt my face get hot, though no blood ran through my veins.

"Stop the car."

"What? Maggie, no, we're nearly completely into Italy. We can't stop now-"

"Stop the car now, Isabella!" The use of her full name must've shocked her into compliance as she pulled over onto the side of the highway. I clambered out, slamming the door shut behind me.

I heard her exit the car and follow me. "Maggie, _please_ understand-"

"No! No, Isabella. I haven't question you at all for our entire trip but it's time I do. I can't just follow you blindly. I saw what you did, back there, to Zafrina. She was a _friend_. So please, excuse me if I don't understand what could possibly be so important or secretive that you need to kill my friend." My chest was heaving as I watched her, venom tears filling my eyes as hers softened. She opened and shut her mouth several times before spitting out: "Mags, _please_, I'm begging you, understand that I need you to trust me on this. It's better for all of out sakes if I don't rehash the whole thing. Just know that once they're dead, you'll get the full story, no edited bits. I swear it. Just trust me-"

"No!" I screamed, hands clutching my hair in frustration. "You don't get my trust if I don't get yours. Will you abandon the whole 'kill the Cullen's' if I swear never to ask again?" Her silence said it all. I shook my head and started walking away.

"Wait. Maggie, wait. Where are you going?"

"Home. Back to Siobhan and Liam. Where I'm trusted with things."

"Oh come on, that's not fair. Get back in the car and we can work things out. Please, Maggie, come with me." Her pleading made my heart crack into a thousand pieces. I turned and ran back to her, jumping in her arms as I kissed her passionately. Pulling away, I stared into her tear-filled eyes, placing my forehead against hers.

"Please, Ella, _please_, be the one person that chose me." She closed her eyes and I watched in amazement as a single crystal tear rolled down her face. I kissed it away softly, before detangling from her and walking away.

I walked away from her, from us, from my heart.

**Isabella's POV**

My heart broke all over again as I watched her walk away from me. Somehow, somewhere along the line, that little vixen- _my _little vixen- had wormed her way into my heart and thawed it. And now she walked away from me with it in her hands, squeezing it with each step she took. I closed my eyes for a second. Why couldn't I just tell her? I could've just let her know why this was so important to me and carried on. But both my tiger and I knew that if she knew the truth, she'd run away screaming. She'd know just how damaged I really was. And she wouldn't want me. It was that every present fear of rejection. That ever present niggling at the back of my mind telling me that if _they_ thought that I wasn't good enough, I'll never be. I mean, they took in a Southern Newborn Wars survivor and a mental patient. What did that say about me?

Shaking off these depressing thoughts, I ran back to the car and took off, not bothering to strap in. Watch out, Edward, I'm coming to get you and I'm closer than you think.

**Third POV**

The Denali's raced through the foliage the few trees offered, dodging stray rays of sunlight. They were within two miles of the Volterra castle when they smelt it: Edward's scent. Hurrying, Tanya followed it before coming to the city square where there was a large group of humans all adorned in red cloaks. "Shit!" she exclaimed, eyes wide and frantic as she searched for her ass-headed 'cousin'. The others did so too, zipping around to get better angles to no avail.

That was, until, Kate exclaimed: "There! Under the clock tower!" As one, the coven rushes over to him, screaming at him in their thoughts. This had the opposite effect, however, for he looked over at them, golden eyes widening in shock before stepping into direct sunlight. A jolt of searing pain crashed through him and he goes crashing to the ground. A little girl of five, tugs on her mothers robes as she reports in quick Italian what had just transpired mere meters from where they stood. But as her mother turns to look, all she sees is a blanketing darkness that threatens to swallow her up whole. More than a little spooked, she scoops her child up in her arms and moves into the sun.

Inside the darkness, Edward lays squirming in pain, Demetri and Felix holding each arm up. Alec entered, smiling bemusedly at the large group of vampires. "Sister, dearest, Master sends you out for one and you come back with six. Impressive." Jane sends him a withering glare, softened by the small smile playing on her lips.

"Demetri, Felix, take him inside. You all must follow me," Jane said, her tinkering voice quiet but carrying. Turning on her tiny kitten heel, she walked off, seeming more to glide. After exchanging nervous glances with each other, the Denali's set off, Tanya leading them and Alec following.

Alice had just come out of her vision, sagging with relief and sorrow at the outcome. The decisions Edward had decided to take all ended with his death or an end that was unseen to her, leading her to believe that it was death all around. Jasper, not needing to have spoken with her to know what she was thinking, hugged her to his side.

The throne room doors opened and Demetri and Felix walked in, dragging and exhausted Edward with them. They dumped him at the dais of the three thrones. The Cullen's were so engrossed in the sight of their coven member in shambles that they didn't notice the other coven entering. "Eleazer! What a surprise! And what are you doing here?" Aro had a smile on his face, but the growl and demand was heard clearly by all.

"Aro, forgive me. I knew of Edward's fickle state and had no doubt that he would try something drastic. It was my sole intent to keep him from achieving death prematurely." Aro laughed.

"Was it really?" Eleazer only inclined his head. Aro motioned for him to step forward just as his phone rang. The number was an unknown one, and so he answered with caution.

"Hello?"

"Aro, my dear. How are you? And dear Jane?" The musical voice filled the room, drawing gasps from all.

"Isabella," Aro purred. "How can I help you?"

"Oh, there's nothing I need from you. How's _dear_ Edward?" she sneered the word, her clear disgust palpable for all to practically taste. Edward simply winced, not bothering to hide his pain.

"He's…coping. If you count a suicide attempt."

"Bella, please, think this through!" cried Esme. A sigh came through the phone.

"Oh Esme, always trying to save her children. Trouble is, they're not your children." Esme's astonished sob escaped her, resonation throughout the room.

"That was uncalled for, Isabella," growled Jasper.

"Nice to see that they've kept you around, Jasper. Tell that pixie of yours I said hi. Oh, I really must dash. Passing through Turin, by the way. Toodles!" Then the line went dead.

"Shit," Kate and Emmett said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys. I literally love you guys. Seeing as how I was single for valentines, you're all my valentines. Anyway, sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Just wanted you guys to know that this story is getting closer to a finish point but DO NOT PANIC; there will be a sequel. How was it? Drop me a review to tell me!**

**Love ya,  
\- Channie.B**


	10. Atishoo, Atishoo, they all fall down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer**

**Revenge is a dish best served cold:**

**The Hunt**

_I'm taking back the crown_  
_I'm all dressed up and naked_  
_I see what's mine and take it_  
_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
_Oh, yeah_  
_The crown..._  
_So close I can taste it_  
_I see what's mine and take it_  
_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_  
_Oh, yeah_

Emperor's new clothes- Panic! At the disco

**A-tishoo, a-tishoo they all fall down**

Isabella smiled as she dropped the body of her latest victim. His blood ran down her chin, down to her pale neck and settling in the valley between her breasts. Opening her eyes, she pulled out a match and dropped it on him, watching in glee as the flames consumed him. Humming, she took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off, dropping it into the blazing fire before turning on her heels and getting back in her car. She sat there for a while, deciding on whether or not she should run or continue driving. After all, she was only twenty kilometres from Volterra and it would take her ten minutes tops to get there. A smirk appeared on her face as she thought of Edward's face when she saw him again. She could just imagine how loudly he'd scream when she finally gave him what he deserved.

A knock on her window brought her out of her thoughts. Rolling down the window, Isabella turned and plastered a smile onto her face. "How can I help you?" she asked in fluent Italien.

"Miss I must ask you to move..." he trailed off as his eyes locked onto hers. "Gesú Cristo! It's you! You're the Swan Girl!" Isabella frowned.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You! Your father put out an international advert stating that anyone who found you and brought you back home would receive a prize of one hundred thousand dollars!" Isabella narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, you are definitely not getting it." She reached her hand through the window, grasped his head and twisted, breaking his neck with a _snap_. Face stoic, she got out of the car and headed to Volterra on foot.

* * *

"Aro, I must ask. Will you grant the Cullen's your protection?" asked Eleazer. Aro sighed. Caius and Marcus both reached their hands over and brushed it over his hands.

"Carlisle, if I do this for you, then I have no obligations in the future to do so. This is the last situation I get you out of. Understood?" Carlisle nodded, Esme and Alice sobbing in relief. "But," he continued. "Major and Alice would have to give their service for two decades." Smirking evilly, he watched the joy drain from the maternal Cullen.

"Oh, Aro please don't-"

"No. Everything comes with a price and this is the one you must pay." Jasper looked to his mate, a sense of understanding passing through them.

"We accept. You swear that they will all have your protection from her?" Aro nodded, smiling. Everything was falling into place. He'd have The Major training and Alice watching for how he could get even more powerful. Soon, he would have Isabella and his collection would be complete. Rosalie and Emmett had huddled around the two who had just sacrificed their freedom for them when Alice shrieked.

"No! No, no, no!" Her eyes were wide and her hands clutching the remains of Jasper's shirt. Her mouth was hanging open in shock. Jasper spoke to her in hushed tones and slowly, she returned.

"What did you see?" asked Aro, leaning forward in his seat, red eyes gleaming.

"Nothing," she whispered. "I saw nothing." Her golden eyes flicked up and held his. "They're coming." Just as the words left her mouth, a stench so profound it would have made them puke permeated the air. Carlisle and Eleazer exchanged confused glances before the doors burst open.

In strode the La Push wolves, their faces set as they walked in, perfectly in sync with one another. In the front rank stood Sam next to Jacob. The three kings stood, the guard tensing and snarling. Jasper and Emmett pushed their mates behind them while the Denali's braced up. Carlisle and Esme approached them.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Paul growled, but a warning glare from his Alpha silenced him.

"We're here to retrieve the girl." His deep voice rumbled through the room. Caius growled as he stared at them, hatred written in his red depths. Carlisle shook his head sadly.

"She's not here." Jacob frowned.

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Carlisle shook his head again.

"I'm sorry but she isn't here. But more she isn't...the same." Sam barked out a harsh, humourless laugh.

"We're not the ones you should be apologising to." The group parted and a man dressed in a police uniform walked out. The Volturi all tensed as the sweet smell of blood filled the air. It was similar to one they all remembered well but different...more masculine.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Esme, Alice and Rosalie all gasped. Aro chose that moment to speak.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events. Charlie Swan. How ever did you find us?" He rose a perfect eyebrow, a deadly smirk on his face. Charlie turned and narrowed his eyes, taking in the appearance of the seemingly crazy man that stood before him before his chocolate eyes flicked to the two beside him, the blonde absolutely fuming.

"It's my job. Now answer my question. Where is Bella?" Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Charlie fisted his hands at his sides as his impatience turned to anger. Jasper could feel the mounting emotions in the room and slowly started spreading a sense of calm. Edward stepped forward, eyes dejected and forlorn as a frown settled onto his face.

"Chief Swan-" He was cut off by the loud _bang_ of a gun going off. Edward stood in shock as he clutched where the bullet pierced his side. Every vampire in the room jumped back in shock, their eyes glued to the wound seeping venom. Jane and Alec stepped forward at the same time Sam and Jacob did. Charlie, still with his pistol aimed at Edward, shouted, "Answer me!"

"She has a murderous vendetta against the Cullen's, and is expected to arrive at any moment." All eyes snapped to Marcus, who had sat forward, milky eyes focused solely on the human man before him. He admired the long golden threads that extended from this man to only a handful of people. That, in itself, was an oddity for a human, who tended to form attatchemnts with almost everyone they meet. The bond he was most interested in was a silvery blue, tied to an entity that appeared to be rapidly approaching.

Charlie frowned as he took in the features of the man. His long mahogany hair was the same shade as his, with the exception that Charlie's has freckles of grey. Aro watched their interaction, fascinated. He, too, noticed the subtle similarities between the two, but chose instead to file the information away for later use. Edward growled as he finally managed to get the bullet from lodged within him.

"How did you do that?" he asked, chest heaving. Charlie turned, eyes narrowing again in disgust.

"You don't have the right to speak after what you did to her," he spat, levelling his gun. This time, though, he aimed right between his eyes. Edward froze, staring in horror down the barrel of the gun. Never did he imagine in his one hundred years of life that he would die at the hands of such a contraption his body was designed to repel. After being so sure for a century that he wouldn't ever die at the hands of human, it blew his mind that the father of his mate would be the one to kill him. Ironic, considering he threatened to if he ever hurt his daughter. Charlie's hand trembled as his finger wrapped around the trigger, prepared to pull back and shoot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," intervened Aro, eyes wide. If Charlie shot and killed Edward, then they'd be nothing tying Isabella to the Volturi. She'd probably turn her father and take off. He couldn't have that. At least, if he handed over Edward, she'd a enough gratitude to stay.

"If that's what you think, Aro, then you're sorely mistaken. What's to stop her from wiping you all out? None of your powers work on her anyway. She's unstoppable," rasped Edward, still clutching his side. Aro ignored him.

"Your daughter, Charlie, she wants to kill Edward herself. If you do it she'd go into a blind rage and kill any and everyone. I've seen her do it. I've watched her loose control. Spare him, and the life of all in here too." Charlie was breathing heavily, hand shaking as he came to a decision in his head. Finally, he lowered the gun.

"Get those _filthy_ dogs out of here!" spat Caius. Paul gowled, stepping forward.

"_Paul_! Stand down," Charlie commanded, turning to face the Cullens. "You all better pray that she's alright. Otherwise I'll kill you myself."

"Dad," whimpered a voice from the doors.

* * *

Isabella whimpered as limped towards her father, hair curtaining her face. It was caked in blood and dirt, mingling with tears. "Bella," whispered Charlie, voice cracking as he took in the sight of his daughter. She sniffled and he took a step forward, towards her. "No!" screamed Edward. "It's all fake. She's not _human_!" Isabella growled lowly, eyes flashing as she looked behind Charlie at Edward. He was crumpled on the floor and still clutching at a wound by his side. She cocked her head. _How'd that happen, Eddie boy?_ she taunted. He growled. "Get...out..of...my...head!"

Isabella ran into her father's arms, wrapping herself around him as she inhaled his scent. She cried, clutching his shirt as sobs wracked her body. The entire room held it's breath, astounded by the display before them. Jane stared in disappointment at the girl who she believed could have changed everything for her. Felix gaped, looking to his wife and Demetri in incredulity. Caius stood in outrage.

"What is this?" he demanded, red eyes glowing. Isabella's sobs stopped, as she pulled herself away. Wiping her eyes, she turned to the wolves.

"Dad, Jacob, Sam, please go. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt." They shook their heads.

"No, Bella, we can take care of ourselves. _You _can't." She shook her head.

"You don't understand. You're all just human. They...they made me something _else_. I'm not the same anymore. Please, just...go." She forced some will into her words, widening her eyes. The others all turned to leave, but Charlie remained. He shook his head, shaking as he fought her will.

"No, Isabella. I won't leave you again." Aro laughed, clapping his hands in wonder.

"Marvellous! Simply wonderful. My dearest Isabella, why do you insult yourself by wearing such an appearance?" His eyes danced with delight as he saw her's flash red. When she didn't move or say anything, he walked towards her, slowly. Her eyes traced every step and she fought the impulse to grab her father and run. As much as she had become a heartless bitch, she did have a weakness, and it just so happened to be standing behind her.

"Back off, Aro," she growled lowly, warning. He paused for a fraction of a second before continuing, a smile growing on his face. Her next growl was more audible, eyes flicking everywhere. The Cullen's and Denali's had come to stand in the middle of the throne room, while the rest of the guard had closed up and circled them.

The exit was blocked.

Charlie brandished his gun, pointing straight for Aro's heart. "Don't take another step, leech." His hand was steady, voice unwavering. In response, Alec, Felix, Jane and Demetri all stepped forward. Isabella growled at them, her control slipping. She closed her eyes, before whispering, "I'm sorry, Dad."

All pretences fell away. Her skin paled, all dirt, tears and blood vanishing. Her hair lengthened and thickened, red and gold strands becoming more prominent. Her eyes melted into a vibrant rose red, black outlining them. Her body filled out and she became every bit the deadly predator every vampire knew her to be. Charlie stumbled back, eyes wide.

"H...how did you do that?" he asked. Isabella didn't turn, didn't show him who she had become.

"I told you," she replied, voice bell-like and tinkling. "I'm different now." Charlie was about to respond when another growl rang out.

"_This _is who you're all afraid of? This...this..._newborn_?" Her scornful laugh rang through the room. Isabella's temper flared. Aro smirked as flashed back to his throne. Isabella slowly turned to her, eyes deadly. Energy cackled around her as she smiled evilly.

"I'll show you why."

* * *

She focused on her golden hair, imagining it falling out lock by beautiful lock. Her astonished gasps rang through the room before her eyes flashed to mine.

"Is that all you've got?" She laughed.

"Oh honey, this is just beginning." Isabella's eyes raked the blonde over, from her designer boots to her expensive shirt. She started circling her, the tiger growling within her. The tiger fought for control, wanting to show this blonde bimbo why everyone should fear her. Her eyes burned as they bore into Tanya's. She flashed her [Tanya] a smile before she dove into her mind.

She swam through her thoughts, rifling through her memories. Ignoring her quiet whimpers, Isabella continued to search. She saw Tanya's obsession with Edward, and how badly she had tried to take him to her bed before moving onto Emmett. She saw the one thousand plus year old's life flash before her, from her coven with Sasha and the Immortal Child that she had created to settling down in Denali after meeting Carlisle; she saw it all. A laugh bubbled in her throat as she withdrew from her mind, sucking in a deep breath before smiling widely.

"What did you do?" Tanya growled between gritted teeth. Irina held her steady, glaring at me with disgusting yellow eyes. Isabella tsked.

"You know, Tanya, following the Volturi's rules are fairly simple. Don't attract attention, don't create an Immortal Child. I just can't imagine why Sasha would do that to you." Isabella stopped her circling as she got nose to nose with her rival. The blonde's eyes widened.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I know enough honey. I know that she chose a child, an infant she didn't even know, over you." Images played on a roll of Sasha cradling the child, fire surrounding them. The Volturi stood in the distance, getting closer as they seemingly glided over the ground. Isabella increased her terror, fuelling her sense of hopelessness. Soon, Tanya was screaming, clutching onto her sisters. Isabella seemed to bathe in the mounting terror, relishing in the rush of power gained from it.

Her eyes turned glassy as she tried to scratch off her skin. Her skin wrinkled in, and everyone knew what was to come. She crumpled in on herself, twitching and writhing and screaming. The tiger swelled and rattled in her cage, bigoted by the power pouring from Tanya into her.

Once the screaming stopped, Isabella opened her eyes. Before her huddled the Denali's. Irina and Kate were sobbing over their dead sister's body. Cocking her head at the sight, she felt a tug at her heart. They had always been together, always had each other's back, she realised. But now, they were broken, fractured. An unnameable emotion tried to break through but she pushed it down. Scanning the room, Isabella locked eyes with Jasper before snarling. He shrugged. If she had to lose Maggie because of them, then no one got to be happy. No one got to get their happily ever after.

Kate and Irina tried to lunge for her but she easily deflected them, waving her hand lazily as she threw several waves of pain their way.

Her eyes hardened to steel as she turned to the Cullen's, smiling. Esme's eyes flickered to Aro frantically. Isabella cocked her head again. "What is it, Esme? Do you expect Aro or his guard to save you?" She pouted mockingly before turning to face Aro. She rose a brow. He shrugged, but she could tell he was thinking quickly.

"They asked for me protection in exchange for The Major and his mate's service. Surely you understand?" Isabella's face darkened as a growl built up in her throat.

"Do you expect me to stand here and allow you to protect them?" She demanded, bristling at the warning in Aro's eyes.

"Do you expect me to stand here and go back on my word? What kind of man would I be if I did that?" A tense silence filled the air. Her power flared and collided with his, her tiger growling as his responded. She nudged her way into his mind, rifling through his thoughts. _I want her but I cannot back down. Everyone here witnessed me promise to protect them and I mustn't back down. If only she could come up with a way around me and my guard..._ She withdrew, smiling. Her eyes flickered to Alice, then to Jane. She tensed. Aro flicked his fingers. She lunged.

.

It was all a blur. Isabella lunged for Alice, tackling her to the ground. Jane, concentrated, trying to put Isabella under her influence. Twisting, Isabella but Alice in Jane's line of vision, causing her to scream out in pain. Jasper growled and leaped on Isabella, grabbing her and putting her in a headlock. Alice, taking advantage of the situation, squirmed from the vengeful vampire's hold, putting her mate in Jane's line of sight. "Jasper!" she screamed, realising her mistake. But it was too late. Her husband crumpled to the ground, not screaming, but grunting in pain. Growling, Isabella turned her black eyes to Alice. The tiny vampire froze as terror seized her heart and ice flowed through her veins. "Bella, please don't. We didn't know-"

"The hell you didn't!" she spat. Her eyes were wild as her hair darkened to a deep black. "You knew very well that Edward was lying. You knew that I would never leave you guys, that I would never _not_ want you guys. And even if you didn't, don't tell me it never occurred to you that Victoria was on my tail." Chest heaving, she spun on Edward. "_You!" _Fire danced in her eyes as hatred and rage consumed her.

"Bella." She growled, grabbing a hold of his mind and forcing him to feel immense pain. After a few seconds, she stopped, stalking over to him and grabbing him by his neck. Red met with gold in a ferocious battle of wills.

"Bella," he croaked again. Snarling, she threw him across the room. Esme squeaked, covering her mouth almost as soon as the noise left her mouth. In an instant, Isabella was on Edward again, punching him in the face. He didn't try to defend himself. He simply lay there and took the beating. Growing increasingly frustrated, she shook him.

"Fight back you coward!" she screamed, completely enraged. He shook his head sadly.

"I won't fight you, Bella. I still love you, and I know deep down that you still love me too. I've messed up enough, I can't bring myself to make the list any longer." His eyes bore into hers, willing her to realise how much of a mistake she is making.

Aro leaned forward, anxious as to what Isabella's response would be. Several strained seconds passes, and his nerves skyrocketed as he saw the fight leave her eyes. _No,_ he thought to himself as fury settled on his face. _She was supposed to be _mine_, not _his_. She was supposed to rule alongside me, not skip off into the sunset with him._ Jasper felt the backlash of Aro's rage, and focused his energy in not ripping everyone's head off. Esme clutched Carlisle's hand tightly in hers, while Rosalie gripped Emmett's arm tightly. The Denali's still wept over the still form of Tanya, while Charlie had backed away to the doors.

"You just don't get it," Isabella whispered softly, smile playing on the edges of her lips. "You _still _don't understand. I hate you. I fucking hate you Edward Cullen. Do you think I _like_ killing people? Hurting people?" Her eyes flickered between both of his, searching for a plausible answer for his sheer stupidity.

"No, of course not-"

"I do, actually. I really, fucking, enjoy it. I enjoy having the power and control over others, of their minds, over their very souls." Her mind delved into his. "I killed myself everyday for four months with the memory of you leaving me, telling me that I'm a worthless human who will forget everything with time. I died everyday not in your compelling presence, not under the influence of your dazzling." She laughed maliciously at the wide-eyed look on his face. "Yes, Edward, I know abut that." His eyes went glassy as he stared into her hipnotizing gaze. Smirking, she released him, letting him crumple to the floor in a heap.

He clambered to his feet, still seemingly in a trance. Isabella's smirk widened to a full blown smile. It dazzled him, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her fingers flicked, and Emmett went down, screaming and shouting. Alec and Jane stepped forward, the thick grey fog rolling steadily across the ground and towards him. With another flick of her fingers, he went down too. Alarmed, everyone jumped back.

Edward finally snapped out of it. Wide eyed, he looked around. With each vampire he laid his eyes on, they went down, screaming and clutching at air, shouting for it to stop. The guard was dropping like flies, not able to withstand the pain. The only ones remaining on their feet were Alec, Jane and Demetri.

"No," he murmured as he watched Carlisle crash to the floor.

"No," he repeated as he watched Esme meet the same fate.

"No! No, Bella, stop, please," he begged. She laughed, cocking her head to the side.

"Why, Eddie? You didn't come back even though I begged you to. I chased after you and nearly died trying to get you to come back to me. But you didn't." She flicked her fingers again and Alice fell. "So why should I listen to you?" Edward looked around, frantic. He tugged at his copper hair. Eyes wide, he spun in a circle as he tried to search for a solution.

"No. No! Kill me instead! Hurt me, not them. Please. The don't deserve this."

"I didn't deserve this either, Edward! I didn't deserve any of this! You were killing me, hurting everyone around me. You isolated me from my friends, my family. You made me depend on you, and _need_ you. Now I'm doing the same to you... Do you feel that? That burning need to be near me, to touch me?" Edward paused his wild pacing as his eyes widened. He drifted closer to Isabella, face pained. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists but his steps never faltered. "I am making you need me just as much as I needed you. And I'm going to make you watch," she grabbed his face in her hand and turned it painfully to where his coven writhed on the floor. "as they all suffer."

As one, Esme, Rosalie and Alice's screams all rose in pitch, their bodies vibrating slightly on the marble floor. The guard all watched in horror at the display, unable to tear their eyes from it. Charlie, stared aghast at his daughter- or at least at the girl that was once his daughter. Whatever the Cullen's had done to her had twisted her into someone- something unrecognisable. He opened his mouth to interfere but was stopped by a cold hand wrapping around his mouth. Eyes wide, he looked incredulously at Marcus, stood beside him and with a finger to his lips. The message was clear.

Edward's shoulders shook with the force of his sobs. His family were dying painful deaths because of him, because of his selfishness. Isabella's eyes shone in glee as she watched Edward's soul fracture and break. Aro wrung his hands nervously, at a loss at what to do with the situation. Caius leaned forward in his seat, disgusted but fascinated at the same time. He had to hand it to her, Isabella knew how to put on a show.

Releasing Edward, Isabella walked over to Rosalie, grabbing a fistful of golden hair before yanking. Her head came off and rolled to a stop by the steps of the dais. Never removing her eyes from Edwards, she continued on, decapitating Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Alice before stopping at Carlisle. Smiling widely, she purposely placed her teeth at his neck, and, in one clean motion, ripped the blonde doctor's head off.

Edward's scream rang through the room as he lunged for Isabella, face contorted in fury as he flew through the air towards her. Rolling, Isabella dodged the attack, ducking to avoid a kick. Laughing, she spun and kicked him square in the stomach, sending him sailing through the air. Dropping into a roll, Edward narrowly missed a punch thrown at his face, grabbing Isabella around the middle and slamming her into the marble floor. The wind was knocked out of the both of them as they lay there, wrestling on the floor. Growling, Isabella headbutted Edward, taking advantage of his stunned state by grabbing his shoulders and flipping herself up and over him. With the stun and the injury by Charlie early, Edward's reaction time was severely off.

Landing with cat-like grace, she whipped her head up and crooked her finger towards her, daring Edward to try her again. His vision was clouded with red, his desperation, despair and anger taking control as he charged.

Isabella didn't move.

Edward got closer, reaching his hand out towards her throat.

Aro's eyes widened as his plans fell into place.

Isabella didn't move.

Edward was withing arms distance now, face blackened and cracked from the fight.

Caius sat back, covering his eyes with his hand as he rested his head in his palm.

Isabella side-stepped, hand clawed.

Edward's neck ran straight into Isabella's hand, and the momentum forced the rest of his body to continue while his head came off in her hands.

Charlie felt bile rise in his throat as he watched, eyes transfixed on the headless body.

The body dropped to it's knees before falling. Isabella dropped the head beside the body, pulling a lighter out of her pocket before flicking it on. "Sweet dreams Eddie," she whispered sweetly before dropping the lighter onto the body.

* * *

Edward screamed out, thrashing wildly as he clutched at his copper hair. The Cullen's, the Denali's, the Guard and even the Pack all gasped as they sat up from the floor. Aro's wild eyes turned and locked with Isabella's, her innocent blue pools gleaming with mischief. Esme sobbed in relief as she hugged her mate tightly to her body. Rosalie and Emmett embraced while The Major and his mate clutched onto each other. Each member of the Guard looked around in confusion, walls up as they surveyed the situation.

The Denali's clutched each other, the Pack all growling momentarily as they tried to come up with a plausible explanation. Caius stood in outrage.

"Bella," Charlie called softly. She ignored him.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" he demanded, eyes ablaze as stared down in frustration, confusion and awe at the newborn before him. Nobody answered as Edward came around. His eyes were wild as he took everything in.

"What? No," he muttered. Looking up, he locked eyes with Isabella. She smirked at him. He paled further. "No. No, no, no!" He backed away from her, eyes searching frantically for a way out. He found none. Isabella smiled tenderly at him, eyes bleeding into a blood red.

"What's wrong Eddie? Had a bad dream?" Edward shook his head as he continued to back away.

"No. No I...I died. I died, you killed me, I'm dead. I'm supposed to be _dead_!" Terror seized his heart as he collapsed. Isabella stopped down to his level, voice soft but seemingly loud in the silence.

"Tsk, tsk Edward. Have you really not figured it out yet?" She cocked her head and laughed. "I have brought Hell to Earth for you. Welcome to the second ring."

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. I have made an extra long chapter here for you. Now I'm not even going to attempt to apologise for the unacceptably long wait, but I do hope that this chapter made up for it. Here's the thing; should I add a follow-up chapter or epilogue or just jump straight into sequel? Tell me in the comments below! Oh, and I must give credit to LooneySlytherin for giving me the song suggestion. You were spot on, mate. Give me your thoughts on how this story should end or be wrapped up and I'll try and cater to your wants. But for now, goodbye my lovelies. **

**-Channie.B**


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer  
**

**Revenge is a dish best served cold:**

**The Hunt**

**Epilogue**

_I sighed as I ran my hands through her hair, de-tangling her thick curls. A smile lit up her face as she told me of how she used to sneak into the zoo and pet the lions and tigers. A spark glinted in her eyes and I couldn't help but smile as she wrinkled her nose. Her eyes met mine and she sucked in a breath. I stared at her in wonder. "What did I ever do to deserve you, my sweet Maggie?" She smiled, burying her face in my neck as she curled into me._

_"Everyone needs saving, Ella. I saved you and you saved me. I love-"_

"You!" I looked up in surprise as the door flew open. I rolled my eyes as I saw that it was Heidi. "Aro wants to see you in his study. Now." She raised her nose slightly to look down on me. I pouted, standing languidly as I sashayed over to her, trapping her against the door. I heard her suck in a breath as she looked up into my eyes, being a good five inches shorter.

"Oh Heidi, you wound me with your insulting dismissal of my presence. Do you not want to see me either?" I pout and lean in closer to her, eyes on her own cupid bows lips. Her eyes fluttered closed and I smirked, pressing my lips to corner of hers before sauntering off. My shoulder's shook with silent laughter until I rounded the corner.

My smile disappeared instantly and a frown replaced it. That little daydream of Maggie and I was...unacceptable. It was a show of weakness and I couldn't afford to be weak. Especially not here. I'd demonstrated how powerful I am, and I had a reputation to uphold. I couldn't afford for anyone to doubt or challenge me.

"Isabella," my name was breathed airily. I saw Jane standing outside of Aro's study, hand resting on the doorknob.

"Jane, darling. You have a lovely figure but that dress does you no justice," I said, smirking at her. She stiffened, before smiling back and turning the doorknob. Inside, Aro sat at his desk, legs propped up and pen in hand as he twisted it and played with it. Felix, Demetri and Alec already stood in there to the side.

"Jane, Isabella. You're late." He cocked a brow and I fought a scowl.

"My apologies, Master Aro," Jane started, bowing slightly. He nodded and turned his steely gaze to me. I rose my head defiantly. His nostrils flared but he held his tongue.

"I have assembled you all here as I have a mission for you all and you must leave immediately..." I zoned out as I appraised him with my eyes. He was muscular, but not overly so. There was definitely definition and I could only imagine me running my fingers through his thick silky black hair.

"Isabella?" I glanced up. Everyone was looking at me.

"Hm?"

"Were you listening to what I just said?"

"No. Was it important?" Everyone gasped as they stared at me wide eyed. Aro growled, standing up.

"Everyone, _out_." He ground out between clenched teeth.

They did as they were told and Jane shot me a last confused look before closing the door behind her. Silence reigned for a few tense seconds before Aro blurred around his desk and slammed me into the wall. His hand circled my neck and his lips grazed my ear. "Why do you test my patience so, _la mia Bella_?" he purred. A shiver ran down my spine as his breath tickled my sensitive spot. My eyes slipped closed and a moan escaped from my mouth. I opened my eyes, staring into his darkening pools. In a swift motion, I flipped us around, with Aro pinned to the wall and me pressing my body to his. He was only an foot or so taller than me.

"You make it so easy, Aro. And yet, you never loose your cool. Why is that?" He stared down into my eyes, hand gripping my waist. "I want to see you loose control." Aro's growl reverberated throughout the room. I sucked in a breath as he crashed his lips to mine. We battled for dominance, and he growled, slapping ass and making me gasp. His tongue snaked into my mouth, and I sucked on his lower lip. I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and burying my hands in his hair, freeing it from the clip that held it back.

Pulling away, he started nipping and biting my neck, hands splayed on my ass. He slammed me to the wall again, mouth now sucking on my breast. I threw my head back and moaned. With a low growl, I was bent over his desk, stripped of my jeans and taken.

**Jane's POV**

I sighed as I closed the door to Aro's office. Why would Isabella do that? Why would she put herself in that kind of situation? Ever since she came, she'd been surrounded. Whether it be by admirers or guards to ensure she didn't do anything too rash, she always seemed to have an entourage. I never got my chance to tell her that I wanted out, that I wanted to run with her at my side. It seemed almost impossible now. Aro wanted her as his wife and mate so that he could have complete and utter control of the world. Control the dangerous weapon and you control everybody. But somehow, I doubt she'd allow it.

That moment we had outside of Aro's office was magical. She'd _noticed _me. I felt like burning under her scrutiny. There are no words to describe the relief I felt at passing, at being acceptable. Perhaps there was a chance to be together, to be the infinite pair of sadistic lovers.

The loud sound of footsteps suddenly approaching filled my ears and in a panic, I lashed out with my power. A voice cried out before they crashed to the floor. Growling, I spun, stopping my mental assault on the person. "Demetri?" The lean vampire cease convulsing on the floor, jumping to his feet instantly. He scowled at me.

"What the hell was that for?" His eyes were dark, whether it be from hunger or anger I couldn't tell.

"I...you startled me. One would have thought that you'd learn not to do that from the past 400 years." I raised my nose haughtily at him. He scoffed.

"Whatever. Santiago wants you to know that the jet leaves in three hours. Be sure to be ready by then." I nodded and he left. Sighing again, I made my way to my room.

Aro wanted us to pay a visit to a certain warlord in America. If it were up to me, this _Maria_ would have been nothing more than ashes in the breeze over a hundred years ago when she first defied the Volturi. But alas, Aro couldn't have such a strong vampire as she dead as yet. No, instead he ensured that he controlled her and in doing so, gained control of the Americas.

I stuffed several of the same dresses as I wore into a bag, throwing in some lingerie. Perhaps this would be the perfect opportunity to seduce Isabella...that was if she wasn't already set on becoming Aro's mate...

A knock on the door interrupted me, and I sighed, zipping my bag closed before answering it. On the other side stood my brother. He wore a frown, marring his beautiful face.

"Alec," I smiled. He didn't reciprocate my enthusiasm. My smile slowly dropped. "Brother, what's wrong?" He said nothing, pushing his way inside. Shocked, I closed the door turning to him. He paced the length of my bedroom, running a hand through his hair. I frowned. "Alec, what ails you?" I asked louder. He continued to pace, muttering to himself. I became impatient, and sent a bold of pain his way as I screamed "Stop!"

"No, Jane, _you_ stop." He roared back. His scarlet eyes were ablaze in fury. I was taken aback. Alec had never lost his temper in all the time I'd known him.

"What's wrong?"

"You! You must stop this...this fascination or obsession that you have with Miss Isabella!" I gulped.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I turned my back to him and started putting dresses into my overnight bag. Alec flashed in front of me.

"Yes you do. Today, you were _late_ when Master Aro summoned you. Do you understand this? Don't you see?" His eyes searched mine, and I growled in irritation.

"What, Alec! What don't I see? Because last I checked, you weren't my father," I spat. A flash of hurt sped through his eyes, replaced with concern.

"I may not be your father, Jane, but I am your brother. Your _twin_ brother. Master is going to take her as his mate. Do not try and interfere." I felt my dead heart clench.

"W...what?" His hold on my shoulders loosened, and his eyes softened.

"I understand the allure...she has a pull about her. But you cannot do anything in regards to it. It would result in your death or banishment from the Volturi." I felt my veins boil in anger.

"Well maybe I don't want to-" _Smack._ I gasped, astonished. Alec had struck me, and as I turned my head to look at him, he fixed me with such a cold look not even the heat of my power could melt it.

"Do not say another word. I cannot help you if you do not want the help, sister, but don't say I didn't warn you." He flashed to the door, opening it. But before he went, he added, "You're on your own with this one."

**Third POV**

The brunette waltzed onto the plane, duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She had a pair of shades covering her eyes, and hipster jeans hugged her waist, crop top appearing practically painted on. Felix and Demetri couldn't help but gape at her, and poor Jane was struggling not to pounce on the ethereal vampire.

She didn't seem to acknowledge any of them as she folded herself into the plush seat. From her bag, she pulled out a book with a black cover. It was old, with over half the pages being dog-eared. Isabella didn't open the book, though.

Waiting until everyone had sat down, including a glaring Alec, she cleared her throat.

"So, where are we going?" she asked. Demetri raised a brow and Felix just guffawed.

"You really weren't listening to Master Aro?" he asked. She shrugged, bristling slightly. Behind the shades, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Texas." The voice came over the intercom. Santiago was the pilot since Demetri insisted on travelling with the unpredictable newborn. "Not directly. We're gonna land in Topeka. That's in-"

"Kansas, yeah, I know. What then? We go looking for the yellow brick road?" Her contempt made them all uneasy, and Jane was only just able to suppress her sigh of affection. Alec shot her a look.

"No. We're gonna make our way to Texas." There was a tense silence.

"Why? What's so important about Texas?" Demetri chuckled. It was so easy to forget just how young Isabella really was with the hard front she put up. Gleaming this little thought on her from his mind, she sent a bold of pain, twice as painfully as Jane's. "I may be younger than you, but I assure you that it means next to nothing."

"Oh yeah?" retorted Alec, standing. "Let's see how well you fair in the south without any of our help. In fact, let's see if you make it out of this plane intact." Bella couldn't help but laugh, throwing back her head and belting out beautifully joyous notes.

"Really? Try me big boy." She took a threatening step towards him. "I _dare _you."

"That's enough." Jane's tiny figure squirmed between the two of them, pushing them apart. "Isabella, the Texas is home to the most violent and merciless vampire wars ever. They've been going on for centuries. There are warlords and uncontrollable newborns lusting for blood. Our mission is to try and end this."

"Well if they've been going on for so long, then why're we only just dealing with it? You guys rule the world, why not just torch their asses?" Isabella had sat back down, pouring herself a glass of blood. Felix snorted.

"We've tried. For the first two centuries, we went every decade, sending waves of lower guards to wipe them out. But just like cockroaches, we'd get wind of them as little as two years later."

"So what makes you think now we have a chance at finally beating them?" They all exchanged looks. But it was Demetri who spoke up.

"Because we have you."

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. How long has it been? A year? Yeah, well, I've been..busy. This is, unfortunately, the final chapter of Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold: The Hunt. **

**BUT**

**Its not all doom and gloom. I will be writing a sequel so stay tuned for Bella's adventure in the Southern Wars. **

**Signing off for the last time, **

**\- Channie.B**


End file.
